The Class
by GleeObsessed
Summary: A/U They were 14 strangers, they had nothing in common except the halls they walked everyday but maybe one class can change all that, maybe one class could change them all forever. After the suicide of a student something needs to change at Mckinley and make these 14 students realise there more connected than they think.
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

**Hey Guys :) **

**Brand new for story for you, I haven't forgotten about Moments In Time I just wanted to see what you guys thought of this one. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Happy Reading Xx**

McKinley High School was very much like every other high school, it had it cliques the jock's cheerleaders, outcasts etc. Everyone had their place and everyone knew their place. But as the students of McKinley arrived at school June 18th they had no idea that for 14 students today would be like no ordinary day it was a day that might just change them all forever.

"What have I told you about checking out my girl Finnoence?" Puck snidely asked Finn as he had him pinned to his locker. Puck believed he just saw Finn check out his girlfriend Lauren Ziezzes arse. Puck was your typical burn out of McKinley he constantly skipped his classes and spent his time throwing people into lockers. He even wore the uniform for it dark worn jeans with cut out in the knees, a worn out Rock t shirt and an old leather jacket. His Mohawk stuck up everywhere and he had a scar down his cheek he claims he got from a knife fight with a pro wrestler. Puck spent his time playing his guitar with his friends in his mom's garage and paying homeless people to fight for his and his friend's amusement.

"I wasn't looking I swear" Finn pleaded as a crowd began to form around them. Finn was your typical shy loner. He spent most of his time hiding out in the library to avoid run in's with people like Puck. He even wore plain clothes to blend in further he had cream cargo pants and a black polo shirt and black pumps. Kurt was always trying to update his wardrobe but it worked for him. Finn liked doing what most teenage boys did he played video games with his friends and practiced his drums. He spent most of his time in his room usually with either his brother or his only other friend in school Mike.

"I'm taking this to teach you a lesson" Puck said as he grabbed the money from Finn's pocket slapping him on the face as he did so.

"Let him go you degrenrant!" Kurt screamed coming to the defence of his brother. Kurt was one of the only out gay students and he paid every day for it. At times it got to him but he'd be damned if he was to change for the people at this school. He always wore and acted the way he wanted. Today he was wearing a knee length red jumper black jeans and black leather boots his hair styled to perfection. Kurt enjoyed designing his own clothes and partaking in a vicious skin care routine every night while watching fashion reality shows.

"Shut up Homo explosion" Puck yelled back at Kurt as he dropped Finn to the floor.

"I better not see you around" Puck said as he walked away from them, Kurt helped Finn up of the ground as everyone began to walk away.

"He'll get it one day Finn"

"I don't get why Figgins was so mad it was just the janitor and technically we were in his office" Brittany explained to Santana at her locker.

Brittany and Santana were the typical popular cheerleaders at school. They were bitchy and ruled the school. There tormented who they thought was lesser and wore their cheerleading uniforms, white pumps and their hair pulled back in high tight ponytails every day to remind everyone who they were. They enjoyed everything that came with popularity parties, having loads of mates and sometimes it seemed no accountability

"You're right Britt, he's a jerk" Santana agreed just as Rachel walked past them to her own locker.

"Here she comes, who does she think she is Emily Bronte!" Santana asked snidely. Rachel spent most of her time alone taking photographs that she put on her blog, and reading Emily Dickinson novels. She wore a black maxi skirt, a short deep purple jumper, black ankle boots and 4 thin chain necklaces and ring on each finger with her hair in a high bun.

"I mean she thinks she's so deep, I mean why is she constantly taking photographs, she's such a stalker" Santana bitched not really insulting Rachel like she thought.

"Photos show who people really are not who there trying to me" Rachel replied even though the question wasn't directed at her.

"Shut Berry if I was talking to you I'd have quoted some stupid character from a book"

"You mean you've actually read a book" Rachel said sarcastically

"Ladies looking good, walk you to class?" Matt asked the cheerleaders as he walked up to the tense scene.  
Matt was your typical high school jock. He loved sports, parties and girls. He was a typical teenager and to everyone else it didn't seem to go any deeper than that.

"Of course Matty" Santana said as Matt put his arm around Brittany and Santana and all three walked away. Rachel went back to getting her books out of her locker.

"There so cliché it's almost pathetic" Blaine out to Rachel. Blaine was a theatre geek and had been in every play the school had had since he was a freshman. He always dressed very smart for school with a different dixie bow every day. He liked musical theatre and everything to do with Broadway.

"Your certainly right there"

"How about we put dye in the swimming pool again?"

"Boring try again" Quinn Fabray replied while reapply her black eyeliner in the girls bathroom. She was her usual punk attire of a long black dress, combat boots and black leather jacket, her bright pink her cut short above her shoulders. Quinn liked to shut out the world by listening to her music very loud and picking on freshmen's. While Quinn was discussing her plans for vandalism Mercedes Jones was at the next sink fixing her weave. She was part of the debate team which meant she had an opinion about everything and everyone. She wore very loud colour clashes clothes so she always got noticed she may not be the most popular of people but that didn't mean she wanted to hide away either. Quinn and Mercedes shared a look, Quinn was trying to look scary so that Mercedes wouldn't go blab if the Swimming pool suddenly got vandalised and Mercedes just gave her a look that read she didn't care.

"You heard nothing!"

"Like I was even listening!"

"Okay cut that last part and I think we have it" Artie explained to his fellow AV club member, they were putting together a montage of the football team for the school website and it had to be done today.

"Okay is that everything?"

"Yeah you go I'll finish up" Artie replied, he was the president of the AV club and in charge of all the filming that happened around school. He loved doing it and hopes to one day have a career in directing. It was the only saving grace at school for Artie. He was teased constantly for the way he dressed (People claiming he dressed like an old man with his knitted jumpers) but mostly because of his handy cap. He'd been in a wheel chair since he was 8 but Artie had never let it define him because he knew that he was better than all the people at school that teased him and gave him slushie facials. The bell rang and Artie made his way towards his next class, all of a sudden he was hit by an all too familiar slushie.

"Heads up loser" Then again it was hard to forget anything would get better.

"Okay that's enough for today guys you did great" the Dance coach told the team. They had a sectionals dance meet coming up in a few weeks.

"Mike can I have a word with you" Mike grabbed his bag and towel and walked over to his coach.

"You were great today Mike I was hoping you'd help Claire a little the flips at the end she not ending straight"

"Not a problem coach" once saying bye to everyone Mike left the gym for his next class. Mike had loved dancing since he'd heard a Michael Jackson song aged 5 and spent most of his time practicing, learning new dance moves or putting together the choreography for the dance team. To some it seemed he did nothing but think eat and breathe dance but it was Mike's life and his ticket out of the small little town of Lima. He only had really one friend; Finn Hudson who he had known since he was five and in a way that suited both of them they had each and enough time to achieve what they wanted because what had help their friendship and getting through school together was the hope of better things outside high school.

Sam Evans swam another length, 5 more and he knew he'd have to get out otherwise he'd be late for class. Sam was on the swim team and they had their individual meet in a few days so Sam wanted to perfect his time. The coach had told him to stop 20 minutes ago but Sam wanted to give this meet is his all, scouts were starting to take notice and this was his senior year so he had to make an impression. After doing the 5 laps Sam finally got out of the pool and headed towards the locker room. Sam had joined the team back when he was a freshman but found himself loving it and now hoped to be able to one day swim for the Olympic team. A farfetched dream he'd admit but one he'd had his whole life, if anything Sam was determined and spent his life in the pool so much time that his family referred to him as Aquaman. Once Sam finished changing he made his way his way to class passing his only friend Rachel on the way. Rachel had been there for Sam in one of the hardest times in his life and he would always be grateful for that, she never let him down and was there when he needed her risking her own reputation in the process.

"Okay seniors settle down, we have a lot to get through" Principal Figgins shouted as the seniors made their way through the gym to sit on the bleachers just before classes were to start. Once everyone had sat down and all his teachers were lined behind him Figgins continued.

"Okay today were going to be doing something a little different… in light of the recent tragedy your all going to take part in a work shop today" Mumbles went out through the pupils at the mention of what had happened only two weeks ago. Jack Paterson a senior at McKinley had taken his own life leaving a note saying he couldn't take the bullying at school anymore after people had found out he was gay. It had shocked the whole school as nobody had suspected it. Everyone who knew him had been brought in for grief counselling but the school board had said it wasn't enough and that something needed to be done.

"We're going to spilt you all up into groups of 14 and spread you around the school were you're going to work with one of your teachers for the whole day" The whispers got louder as some seniors weren't as willing to give up there day on what they thought was a stupid assignment.  
"This is a mandatory assignment and you will all be graded on how much you participate, this is supposed to help you all get past what happened and to make sure it never happens again" One by one each teacher began to name of the students that would be going with them.

"This might not make any difference to some of you but for others it might just change your life"

**Hope you enjoyed the next chapters will be better this was more of an introduction into the characters i will show there history through out the story :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Puck

**Hey Guys, sorry about the confusion with the first chapter I posted a chapter from my other story Moments In Time but its fixed now so I hope you enjoy Another chapter for you, please let me know what you think good or bad it always helps **

**Happy Reading Xx**

_"Right Noah I need you to watch your sister tonight I have a late shift at the diner" Puck mom told him at breakfast that morning just before they were to leave for school. Puck lived with his mom and younger sister in Lima Heights after his dad ran out on them when Puck was 9. His mom worked at the local diner and they just made enough to get by. _

_"Mom I have to practice tonight with the guys!" Puck complained, his mom was giving his sister some cereal while trying to put her coat on so she could leave for work and not be late again. _

_"Well maybe if you helped around the house and got yourself a job then I wouldn't have to work such long shifts" His mom answered back, she believed ever since Puck turned 16 he should get a job and help with the bills, taking the place his father left behind._

_"What about school?" Puck answered half heartily, _

_"Please Noah you should up for one class last term I don't think they'll miss you" His mom retorted, she had given up trying with Puck he seemed destined to follow his father's footsteps in her eyes and be another Lima Loser._

_"Okay I have to go, try not to get arrested today Noah I can't lose another shift"_

_"I can't promise anything"_

**XoXoXoXoXo**

" Okay if I call you name follow me please" Will Schuster the Spanish teacher yelled to the students still remaining in the Gym.

"Rachel Berry... Finn Hudson... Noah Puckerman... Santana Lopez... Quinn Fabray... Mike Chang... Mercedes Jones... Kurt Hummel... Tina Cohen Chang... Blaine Anderson... Sam Evans... Brittany ... Artie Abrams and Matt Johnson" The groans could be heard through the gym when the students realised who they were with, Slowly each one of them said bye to their friends and followed Mr Schue out of the Gym down the hall to the old Choir Room. It hadn't been used since the old Glee Club Teacher Mrs Featherstone retired 10 years ago. 14 chairs had been set up in a large circle in the room with a small table in the middle with a bunch of cards with questions written on in a neat pile. Once everyone was inside Mr Schue shut the door and pulled down the blinds none of the classrooms used for today were to be bothered.

"Okay sit down everyone" Mr Schue told the group, Nobody moved from where they were stood so Mr Schue tried again. "You guys are going to be in here all day you might as well sit down"

"This is stupid, I refuse to sit in a room with someone who only this morning pinned my brother up against the wall"

"Kurt don't start" Finn pleaded not wanting to get in more mess with Puck who looked ready to kill Kurt for his little comment.

"Listen to your boyfriend Homo"

"I'm not staying in here with Berry, I might catch something" Santana said, this whole thing was stupid in her eyes.

"What like intelligence" Rachel responded not effected by Santana comment at all.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Mr Schue yelled at the group. Everyone very slowly but eventually sat down. Matt, Santana and Brittany sat together as did Finn, Kurt and Mike as well Sam and Rachel and everyone else fitted in to the rest of the seats. "Now listen up guys weather you like this or not doesn't matter because it's going to happen. A Student that walked these same hall died! He couldn't take it anymore and now his parents are mourning his very short life. So we, that's all of us, are going to make sure it never happens again" Nobody spoke so Mr Schue could see his message had got across. He sat down in the remaining seat and took the card from the first pile.

"Okay this is an easy one... Introduce yourself, why don't we start at this side"

"Hi I'm Mercedes Jones"

"T T T Tina Cohen Chang"

"Mike Chang

"Finn Hudson"

"Don't you mean Mrs Hummel" Puck taunted

"Save it Noah no needs to hear your brand of stupidity today" Rachel said coming to Finn's defence.

"Okay both of you can save it!" Mr Schue said quickly cooling the situation. Finn nodded his head and smiles in thanks at Rachel as they continued.

"Kurt Hummel"

"Quinn Fabray"

"Matt Peterson"

"Brittany "

"Santana Lopez"

"Sam Evans"

"Rachel Berry"

"Blaine Anderson"

"Artie Abbrams"

"Puck!" Puck finished off, they all knew that was the easy part and that this was only going to get worse.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it, now let's see what the next question" Will got out of his chair and handed the card to Mercedes who was next to him.

"Time to show off, show everyone a talent you have" Mercedes read the card to the group and then put it back on the table. Everyone looked around at each other unsure of what to do.

"Okay let's see Mike why don't you go first" Mr Schue suggested. Unsure what to do after being nudged by Finn Mike slowly got up and began to do the worm on the floor he jumped up and then began to do the routine he'd been practicing earlier. Suddenly Brittany liking his routine got up and began to join him in the dance with him, everyone looked on at the two showing off their talent. The eventually stopped and sat back down as everyone clapped.

"That was great guys, Brittany how did you know what he was going to do?" Matt asked his friend.

"It's from the new American Dance Troop video, it was a great routine" Brittany explained.

"You watch them, I love them" Mike said surprised he had something in common with the cheerleader.

"Yes it brilliant can we move on" Santana commented sarcastically. Brittany quickly sat down next to her friend so not to upset her even more.

"Enough Santana, okay who wants to go next how about you Santana" Santana pretended to think about it before showing everyone the diamond ring on her finger.

"What we looking at?" Puck asked completely bored already.

"Well I didn't pay for it"

"So your talent is thieving" Kurt joked

"No my talent is I can make men do whatever I want"

"That just sounds slutty" Mercedes said not afraid of Santana she was a stick figure in Mercedes eyes and she could just blow her over.

"Hey Hey it worked for Julia Roberts she landed Richard Gene" Rachel added snidely. Once Mr Schue managed to calm Rachel and Santana down when another argument started everyone else eventually showed off their talents. Finn played the drums, Puck played the guitar, Rachel showed off her photographs, Mercedes styled Tina's Hair, Blaine showed off his acting skills, Sam showed off his impressions, Kurt presented his designs, Tina Sang and to everyone's surprise Quinn showed them the cupcakes she makes until becoming embarrassed and threatening to shove one down Blaine's throat and Matt showed a drawing he had done that everyone was so secretly impressed by even Mr Schue stuck one on the board. Once everyone had done each one of them had given someone else a compliant on their talent even if Mr Schue had had to force it out of them. Mr Schue gave Sam the next card to read out.

"Tell everyone about your family" Quickly all deciding to want to get this over with went around saying who was in their family.

"Me, mom, dad, sister and brother" Sam answered first,

"Me and my dad" Rachel said next

"Me, m-m-m-mom and dad" Came from Tina

"Me, mom, dad and older brother" Mercedes answered

"Me, Kurt, Mom and Burt" Finn told the group

"The same" Was Kurt's quick response

"Me, mom and dad and sister" Mike said next

"Me and Mom" Quinn said

"Me, younger brother, mom and dad" Brittany said

"Me, dad, mom and grandma" Santana answered while filling her nails looking very bored.

"Me, mom and Dad and 3 older brothers" Matt told the group

"Me, mom dad and older brother" Blaine answered next,

"Me, dad and sister" Artie answered

"Me, mom and Sister" Puck finished, all of them looked to Mr Schue for the next question.

"Guys come on that's not what they're asking. I get you guys don't want to be here but frankly its tough you are all going to have to start opening up or will be here all day it's your choice!"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

_"Noah you got 23% on your last test, I'm sorry but if you keep up like this then you're going to have to repeat your senior year" Puck's maths teacher Mrs Marsden informed him. Puck was pretty much failing all his classes but had managed to bully better grades out of his other teachers most of them just wanting him out of their class but Mrs Marsden wasn't budging on her's. _

_"Come on you don't want me here as much as I don't want to be here so let's cut a deal" Puck tried to reason with her but he could tell from her face he was getting nowhere. _

_"Out of my office Noah!" Puck slammed the door behind him as he left her office, it was after school so nobody was here except Jack Paterson getting something out of his locker across from the office. _

_"HEY YOU! We're you listening in on my conversation" Puck shouted to his as he pinned him up against his locker. Puck never knew why he did this because half of the time he knew they hadn't done anything but sometimes he just liked to be in control. _

_"What I was just getting something from my locker!"_

_"Yeah right, you tell anyone I'm failing and I will end you! Understand?"_

_"Yeah Fine" Puck dropped Jack to the floor._

_"I could help you" Jack said in an almost whisper,_

_"What was that?" Puck asked looking down at his fellow senior._

_"I could help you with your maths"_

_"I don't need your help!" Jack lifted himself off the ground to face Puck, Jack knew Puck was a bully but everyone needed help sometimes and everyone had the right to graduate. _

_"Nobody has to know, I can help you after school"_

_"What's the catch?" Puck knew nobody in this world gave you something for nothing_

_"No catch, I kind of would like just one day where you don't try and shove me in a locker" Jack said trying his best not to sound intimidated. _

_"Okay fine you've got a deal" And that's what they did, Jack helped Puck for 3 weeks with his maths after school when Puck looked after his sister and nobody found out. Puck ended up getting 89% so Puck true to his word let Jack alone for a whole day and while to others it might have seemed like nothing because of all the help jack gave Puck to Jack it was like he'd struck gold that just for one day he was left alone. _

**Another Short chapter I know but they will get longer as each of them starts opening up about themselves so please give it a chance. Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3 Mike

**Hey Guys :) New Chapter , thank you for your reviews and everything else I was nervous about this story so I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thank you again :)**

**Happy Reading Xx**

_"I spoke to the John at the hospital today and he said he would be more than happy to give you a reference for the volunteering you did" Mike's father informed him at dinner._

_It was Mike's senior year so his father had been down his neck about applying for the best college's, always making sure Mike got straight A's and had good after school activities._

_"That's great dad!" Mike said only half paying attention as he was going through his dance solo for sectionals in his head._

_"So you just need to ask one of your teachers preferable your biology teacher okay Mike... Mike are you even listening" Mike's father asked looking directly at his son._

_"Yes dad I'll ask Mr Lyle... You know my sectionals is in 3 weeks I was hoping you guys would come"_

_"That would be nice sweetie..." Mike's mom started but was cut off my his father._

_"Mike we told you, you need to give up on this hobby and start focusing on college"_

_"But dad I love dancing!"_

_"ENOUGH! I've told you give up on this stupid dream of yours and focus on reality you're going to a good college and becoming a doctor and that's enough on the matter" And nobody said anything else for the rest of the night just like most nights._

**XoXoXoXoXo**

"Okay guys let get on with the next question, here Sam you read this one" Will handed Sam the third piece of paper in the pile and he began to read.

"Tell another person in the group something you've always wanted to ask or heard about them and they have to answer if it's true or false" Sam put the paper back in the middle as Mr Schue placed a bowl on the table what looked to have all their names written on.

"Okay Rachel you first, pick a name" Rachel reached over to grab the first name in the bowl. Mike couldn't help but notice Finn squirm in his seat as Rachel moved closer to him when going to the table, his friend really wasn't subtle.

"Brittany...ermm, is it true you lost your virginity to Mr Andrews the English teacher" Rachel finally asked, Mike saw the giggles come from some at Rachel's bold question and the shocked look on Mr Schue face.

"I don't think that's very appro..."

"No it was with Robert Davis he was a senior when I was a freshman" Brittany answered. Mike could tell she wasn't bothered by the question at all.

"You were a f-f-freshman!" Tina asked shocked.

"Yeah what's the deal it's just sex"

"Okay that's enough Brittany you pick next" Brittany jumped off her seat grabbed the paper and skipped back to her seat.

"Quinn! Errrrrrrm is it true you have a tattoo on your lady business?"

"Yes!" Quinn quickly got up and picked the third name.

"Blaine, are you gay?" Everyone turned their heads in absolute shock towards Blaine who seemed to have lowered his head.

"Quinn this isn't about outing students you were supposed to ask something you had heard before" Mr Schue berated Quinn.

"I thought the point of all this was to start telling the truth" Quinn shrugged as she leaned into her chair.

"Doesn't give you permission to be a bitch" Santana proclaimed, which seemed to shock everyone that Santana was actually sticking up for some one.

"Santana you don't talk like that..."

"Yes" It was barely above a whisper that Mike wasn't sure he had heard correctly but given everyone's shocked faces and opened mouths, he knew they had heard it too. Blaine Anderson had just told the whole group that he was gay. Mike had to admire how brave he had been, he saw everyday what the bully's at this school did to Kurt for being gay so for Blaine to actually admit it took really guts. Mike couldn't even tell his own father that he wanted to be a professional dancer not a doctor and here Blaine was telling a room full of strangers probably his biggest secret.

"That was pretty cool man" Mike said slapping Blaine back lightly. Nobody else said anything knowing Blaine wouldn't said anymore, he just gently got off his seat and picked the next name.

"Sam, are you and Rachel dating?" Blaine asked with a coy smile. Mike could see Finn ears practically pick up at Blaine's question eager to know the answer, his friend was about as discreet as a bull in a china shop. Everyone in their senior class thought Sam and Rachel were dating because nobody seemed to believe that a boy and girl could be friends. He had spent many a nights with a moping Finn if he had seen Rachel and Sam together that day.

"God No!"

"Thanks Sammie" Rachel smirked from her seat next to him.

"Ha I don't mean it like that but no she's just my best friend that's it" Both Sam and Rachel nodded their heads at Sam's statement and Mike could have swore he saw Rachel send a smile Finn's way as if she knew he needed extra reassurance. Sam picked up the next name, Mike thought this round of question were going better than the others and they had had actually got somewhere with them.

"Puck… is it really true that you got that scar from a knife fight with a wrestle?"

"Yeah of course" Puck answered almost instantly shifting a little uncomfortable in his seat.

"You're so full of it Noah we all know your lying" Rachel told him as she grabbed her camera to take his picture making him feel even more uncomfortable.

"Can it with the pictures Berry" Puck snarled back at her.

"Okay easy both of you, Puck nobody in this room will repeat what you say here" Mr Schue reassured him.

"Okay fine my sister did it one night we were play fighting she hit me with the corner of the remote" Everyone tried to stifle the laughs that were ready to erupt from them at Puck's confession. Big Man on Campus got beat up by his little sister. Puck gave them all a death glare when some giggles came from their mouths.

"If anyone finds out about that I will kill each and every one of you" Puck said pointing at them all including Mr Schue to show he was serious. Everyone eventually pulled themselves together as Puck read off the next name.

"Finn… is it true you have a crush on Rachel" Mike and almost everyone else in the room saw Finn go the colour of a tomato at Puck's question. Mike knew he had only asked that because he himself had just been embarrassed and he wanted to make someone pay. Mike hated Puck even more for doing that, at least Rachel had the good gracious to look shocked and a little embarrassed by his question so at least Finn didn't think it was obvious to everyone (like it was) that he had a crush on Rachel.

"Well loser what's the answer, we can all see the way you look at her"

"Maybe we should ask you why you spend all your time looking at Finn to notice that Noah" Rachel asked sarcastically. Mike knew she was doing it so Finn wouldn't have to answer as he looked like he just wanted the ground to sallow him up.

"Cocky today Berry" Puck cocked his head at Rachel plucking out his lips like he knew she hated.

"Every day Noah!... Mr. Schue I'm uncomfortable with Finn answering that can we keep going" Rachel asked the teacher. Mike could see it was only so Finn would have to be embarrassed further and Mike couldn't help have some new found respect for her for it.

"Yeah go ahead Finn" Sheepishly Finn went to the bowl, picked a name and sat down keeping his head facing the floor the whole time.

"Mike… when we were 5 and you told me that the neighbours stole my hamster for science experiments what really happened?" Finn jokingly asked the normal shade of his face coming back.

"I accidental killed it with my BB Gun so me and your mom buried it in your yard" Everyone laughed at Mike answer as he went to grab another name.

"Mercedes… is it true you go to anger management?"

"WHAT! No just because I'm a sassy black women with an opinion everyone assumes it means you have angry issues well let me tell you something…"

""Calm down hefty!" Santana remarked looking bored with Mercedes rant.

"Who are you calling hefty you stick insect" Mercedes jumped off her seat and instantly so did Santana both squaring off to each other. Mr Schue quickly got up to separate the two.

"You better watch it!"

"I will take you to the carpet!" Will handed Mercedes the next name as she went to sit back next to Tina.

"Artie… Did your mom die in the car accident that made you disabled?" Mike saw what he thought looked like anger spread across Artie's face at Mercedes question. Artie was 7 when he started using a wheelchair and Mike and everyone else had been too young to know what had happened to his mom as she had been in the same accident.

"No she didn't she left us when she decided she couldn't handle a 7 year old in a wheel chair as well as a new baby does that answer your question" Artie responded the anger and hurt clear on his voice but Mike wasn't sure if that was at Mercedes or his mother.

"Artie I'm sorry I didn't…" Mercedes started looking very guilty until Artie cut her off.

"Its fine… next person… Matt, have you really slept with 50 different girls?" Each lad looked at him eager to know if he was the king among them who had really slept with that many girls at just the age of 18, Mike couldn't see all the girls faces who knew it was a load of crap.

"Ha no I haven't, truthfully I haven't slept with any one" Even Matt looked shocked at the words that came out of his mouth.

"That's a lot cooler than 50!" Tina told him surprising them all at how easier she had said and for the girls how true her words were for them at least.

"Speak for yourself Goth, what a prissy virgin" Puck taunted

"ENOUGH Puck!" Mr Schue warned as Matt grabbed the next piece of paper noticing they were nearly done as they were only three names left.

"Santana, would you sleep with me?" Matt joked grabbing her leg.

"Absolutely" Santana instantly answered kissing Matt's cheek as she did.

"Ewww some of us don't want to bring up our breakfast" Quinn said sarcastically speaking for the first time since she had more or less outed Blaine. Everyone just ignored her as Santana grabbed another piece of paper .

"Tina… Do you really have a stutter?" Everyone stared at Tina waiting for the answer all remembering the sentence she had said perfectly just moments ago.

"No I don't, I'm shy so it made it easier for people to not to bothering talking to me" Tina admitted, Mike had a feeling other people's confession had made her a little bit more bold. Instead of saying anything else Tina grabbed the second to last piece of paper.

"Kurt… is it true that you told Mrs Roberts that she should burn all her clothes and that she should give up on finding a man?"

"I did she had the nerve to give me a C in French when I've seen Jean de Florette 7 times" Kurt didn't bother taking the last paper instead he just asked Rachel the finally question.

"Rachel is it true you and Santana used to be friends?"

"Yes"

"What happened?"

"One question per customer Kurt, this round is done" Rachel said not looking at Kurt but playing with her camera. Mike couldn't help but notice the smidge of guilt on Santana's face, what had happened between them? Everyone sat in uncomfortable silence once they realised everyone had answered a question and they had nothing left to say. While they had had some daring confessions it still didn't mean anything once they all left this room.

"Okay guys that was a little better, you guys are finally being honest with each other and yourself which I promise you if you let it this class can help you. No parents should ever have to bury their children that is what you should be thinking about as you go on this all so that never happens again"

**xoXoXoXoXoXo**

_Mike was practising in the gym when Jack slowly and nervously entered. He'd been working up the nerve to talk to him all day and now was the best chance to do so._

_"Hey Mike" Jack said interrupting Mike half way through his routine_

_"Hey... Jack right?" Mike said grabbing his water bottle and taking a drink while wiping the sweat from his forehead._

_"Yeah, look I don't mean to bother you but I was wondering if you could help me"_

_"With what?" Jack sat down on the bench next to Mike so he wouldn't have to look at him when he asked._

_"I was wondering if you could teach me to dance"_

_"Dance!"_

_"Yeah I want to impress someone and I was wondering if you could teach me a few moves"_

_"A few moves?" Mike was very confused by this request he'd never really talked to Jack before and now here he was asking for dance lessons._

_"Yeah I know it's kind of strange... I could pay you if you want"_

_"No its fine, I'll help you but it would have to be after my own rehearsals"_

_"That's Great! Thank you so much Mike!"_

_For the next 3 weeks Mike worked with Jack on his dance moves. Mike never asked who he was trying to impress but he had a feeling Jack wouldn't tell him anyway. Mike was by his locker on Monday when Jack came up to him._

_"Hey Mike I wanted to give you this" Jack handed Mike a DVD box set of the latest show of Dance Troop USA._

_"Apparently it's got great bonus features"_

_"Thanks Jack, I guess this weekend went well" Mike said as he put the DVD's in his locker._

_"It did thank you they were very impressed"_

_"That's great Jack!"_

_"Yeah, you have a great gift Mike and you should never give up on it. Ever!"_

**I Hope You Enjoyed Next Up Will Be Rachel :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Rachel

**Hi Guys :)**

**Sorry it's been over a week since a chapter but I'm so busy with work and I really want to make sure each chapter is right and I'm 100% happy with it before I post it. This one is all Finchel so I hope you enjoy and I hope to have another chapter for you at the end of the week. **

**Mandy-twinkletoes - Thank you ****J**** your reviews are always so lovely. Yes Jack will be in each chapter how he helped them or their helped him. This is all Finchel so I hope you enjoy :)**

**MaddeTheLover - Here's some more so I hope you enjoy Xx**

**FinchelGleek4ever - Here you go, I hope you like :)**

**sinfullywicked - Your review was so sweet thank you. Its very different to what ive done before so I hope I'm doing it justice :)**

**I hope to have another chapter of Moments in Time up as well soon. **

**Happy Reading Xx**

_"Come and have breakfast please!" Rachel's father called to her from there large dining room table as the staff served him bacon and eggs and a vegan omelette to Rachel as she sat down at the table opposite her father taking a picture of the housekeeper as she did._

_"Rachel what have I told you about taking pictures of the staff" Her father argued not looking up from his morning newspaper. Rachel father was owner and CEO of Berry communications the largest company in Ohio that dealt with helping companies that were on the brink of collapsing and how to make them better. Rachel's father would then usual buy shares in the company if he believed it had made a turn around which is usually where he made most of him money._

_"Its for a section of my blog called the modern slavery" Rachel responded sarcastically._

_"Don't start with me today Rachel, I have a meeting to prepare for which reminds me, we're having a reception in two days for my partnership with a new Japanese company so put on a nice dress and best behaviour"_

_"Two days!"_

_"Yes two days listen Rachel"_

_"Fine! As long as I can't take my pictures!"_

_"Rachel this is an important party so try to be normal for the night and no pictures!, I have to go now I'll be home late so don't wait up" Rachel's father said as he quickly gathered his things and left the room._

_"I never do!" The housekeeper Rose who had been with the family since Rachel was born and basically was the one who raised her came over to Rachel and began clearing away._

_"Don't worry Miss Rachel, I'm sure your father will remember its your birthday that day!"_

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Rachel was glad after the 3rd question that Mr Schue had said they could break for lunch. Sam had gone to see his swim coach so Rachel had escaped to one of the bench tables furthest away from the court yard where all the other seniors were eating as it was an unusual sunny day for June. Rachel was putting the photos she had taken today on her laptop when Finn finally walked over, she had seen him from the corner of her eye for the past 10 minutes working up the nerve to come over. So Rachel found she was actually pleased when he finally managed it.

"Hey Rachel is it okay if I sit down" Finn asked clutching his home made lunch in his hand for dear life. She could see Mike and Kurt watching him from a far with slight amusement and embarrassment for their friend.

"Of course Finn" Rachel moved her laptop to one side so he could put his lunch on the table as he sat across from her.

Rachel was not a nervous person but even she wasn't sure of what to say. She had suspected Finn had a crush on her by the way she always caught him staring and any chance he could complaint her on her blog he would so as long as nobody else was around. But today was the first time they had been in close proximity to each other and the most they had spoken in four years. She didn't really know anything about Finn except that he kept to himself, was Puck's main target for abuse and was Kurt's step brother. Luckily for Rachel Finn spoke first.

"Thanks for earlier with Puck I know his question probably made you uncomfortable"

"It didn't, but you're welcome I know much of an arse Noah can be"

"I think you're the only person who calls him Noah"

"No he's grandmother does as well" Finn gave her a look of confusion that Rachel knew was because he wondered how she would know that.

"We go to the same synagogue have done since we were kids"

"I didn't know you were Jewish" Finn said with mild surprise. But why would he Rachel knew that people in school only knew the things about her that she let out about herself not things like that her house keeper had been taking her to synagogue every Sunday since she was little.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Finn" Rachel replied as took another bite out of her sushi.

"Do you have a crush on me Finn" Some would have seen that as a bold question but Rachel had always been direct why beat around the bush if you didn't have too. Sam would tell her it was annoying but she honestly didn't care she preferred being up front with people. To her surprise Finn decided to be bold as well and answer honestly as well.

"Yes!"

"Why you don't really know anything about me" Rachel asked generally curious as to why a boy she hardly spoke to could have these feeling for her.

"Well I know that you live with your father in the biggest house in Lima with your housekeeper as well who is almost like family to you. You love to take photographs and putting the popular people at this school in their place, your outspoken and Sam Evans I believe is the only person at this school you actually like" Rachel couldn't help the shocked look that appeared on her face not only had Rachel never heard Finn talk as much she also didn't really think he would know so much.

"You one trained stalker Finn" Rachel joked. She put her laptop and camera back in her shoulder bag and closed her lunch box with the sushi inside Rose had made her that morning, more interested in her conversation with Finn.

"Not really, you're not as mysterious as you would like to believe" At Rachel amused and shocked face Finn continued "The section on your blog that is your family is mostly pictures of you and your housekeeper; you are never seen without your camera. Almost every day I see you berate either a cheerleader or football player and the only person your every seen with in and out of school is Sam" Finn finished explaining to Rachel his earlier information about her.

"I'm impressed Finn you're a Keen observer"

"Not really but I think it warrants that I do know you"

"You do know some things nothing real though"

"You get to know people by talking to them, engaging in conversation" Finn told her pointedly.

"You have a point there, I don't really like to engage with people at this school"

"Me either, people at this school suck!"

"They sure do" Finn and Rachel were both silent for a few minutes but to Rachel's surprise it didn't feel uncomfortable.

"So was I wrong with what I said?"

"No all that stuff is true I guess"

"You guess?"

"I just mean how can you base a crush on that?" Rachel could see she had embarrassed Finn this would usually have been when Sam, Her father or Rose would have told her she had gone too far but she knew Finn would never have wanted to seem rude or be so abrupt with her.

"Never mind Finn don't answer that"

"I wasn't going to" Finn joked, he seemed to have grown more confident with Rachel from just a few interactions with her.

"How about this! I also like musicals on film and stage, I'm allergic to dairy and I plan to go to New York once we are done with school"

"Very insightful" Finn said with a smile. Rachel knew it because he was talking to him more than she did with anyone else at school.

"Its the most you're going to get!" Rachel responded smiling back at him. Then she suddenly got an idea.

"Okay I know what we can do to help"

"Help with what?" Finn asked confused

"Your crush, to see if you really have one or not" Rachel moved closer to Finn, she was sure this was a good idea but knew it was probably one of those times Sam would be against it.

"Okay how?"

"You're going to kiss me!" Rachel said matter a factly even with Finn very shocked expression she continued "Well how can you like someone if you don't know if you have any sexual chemistry or attraction so this is a way to find out" Rachel waited for Finn to say something but she could her idea had rendered him speechless.

"So what do you think?"

"I think you're a little crazy" Finn lightly joked. Rachel moved closer to him; their faces were now mere inches apart.

"That's what they tell me" Instantly Rachel lips were on Finn's, her hands went to the side of his face as his went to the small of her back pushing her closer to him. They kiss was short but full of passion, Finn pulled away first but continued to look at Rachel who kept her hands on his face.

"Yep I defiantly have a crush" Rachel moved back to her seat from before and looked at Finn, she felt a little guilty that she had just jumped on him like that and she knew she shouldn't have messed with his feelings to prove a point that she didn't actually make.

"You okay I'm not that mad of a kisser am I?" Finn asked sounding more serious that he probably intended to.

"No sorry I just..." Rachel didn't know what the end of that sentence was what did she say she defiantly felt something in that kiss but should she tell Finn that and gets his hopes up just to shut them down, Rachel didn't do relationships she had grown up not depending on anyone and that's how she wanted it to stay. Rachel should have thought a bit more about her idea, because now she realised she didn't know where to go from here, what does she say to Finn?

"We can forget that happened, its fine"

"What Finn?"

"The kiss, I'm cool pretending it didn't happen I know what you're like, your impulsive, do first and think second"

"You really do know me" Rachel said with a smile.

"We have been going to the same schools since we were 5, it's easy to pick up on things" Finn looked down at his watch and saw the only had 5 minutes left.

"You know Finn, I feel bad now because I know nothing about you"

"What do you want to know?"

"What happened with you friendship with Puck" Rachel was just as observant as Finn and she knew that Finn and Puck had been friends until there we're all 14 then one day it changed and Puck spent his days picking on Finn for no reason.

"I don't want to talk about that?"

"That's hardly fair with what you know about me"

"Fine, tell me what happened with you and Santana?"

"Touché" Rachel responded with a smirk. Suddenly the bell went signalling the end of lunch so both Rachel and Finn grabbed their bags and began walking back to the old choir room together. Rachel could see the stares from Mike and Kurt obviously impressed Finn was still with Rachel and not sweating with nerves too much.

"I'm sorry it just a sensitive subject with Puck"

"I get it so is me and Santana" Rachel replied as the turn the corner towards the room, the saw everyone else going inside and Rachel noticed the look Sam gave her because she was with Finn knowing he would quiz her about it later.

"Maybe another time you'll tell me about yourself" Rachel asked hoping it didn't sound too much like she was asking him out, even after just a 15 minute conversation she didn't want to hurt him or lead him on.

"That sound like a good idea"

"Finn before we go inside I just want to say it's been nice talking to you"

"You too Rachel!" Rachel and Finn walked to the door but just before they went inside Rachel turned around and looked at Finn again.

"And just so you know Finn you're a great kisser"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Rachel was wondering the halls trying not to be noticed, it was her free period and she needed some new photographs for her blog. The main photos on her blog were one's she took of students and teachers when they didn't expect it and she always found the best time to do that was when they were cutting class usually doing something they shouldn't. On this particular day Rachel had gone to the outside field bleachers to catch any secret couples kissing. While some thought it was mean what Rachel did she only ever did it to the popular kids who spent their days abusing their power and picking on the weaker ones. Rachel considered it payback.

Rachel took her usual spot behind on one of the beams holding up the bleachers waiting for inspiration. Rachel was in luck just two minutes later when she saw a very shocking couple kissing just two feet away from her, Rachel took her picture and quickly walked away.

"Who was that? I'm sure I just saw a flash go off!" Jack asked his mystery kisser

"If someone took our picture then there is only one person it could be"

Jack found Rachel messing with her laptop on one of the bench tables outside by the football field. No one was with her so Jack felt confident enough to sit down next to her.

"Was it you who took that picture today by the bleachers?"

"It certainly was!" Rachel answered not looking up from her computer screen.

"Look please I'm begging you please don't put it on your blog I can't..."

"Calm down I'm not going to do that, I'm all about bringing people like that down" Rachel said pointing to were Santana, Brittany and the rest of the cheerleaders were laughing on a nearby table "I'm not about outing you and your mystery lover"

Jack couldn't help but look very relieved he didn't want to give the people at this school anymore reason to taunt him.

"If you were never going to post the picture why take it?" Jack asked her making sure nobody could hear.

"Curiosity I wanted to see who the guy was" Rachel shrugged, deciding he didn't want to talk about it anymore Jack began to leave the table, still within ear shot Jack turned around to ask Rachel something he'd been dying to know.

"Did you see who it was? The other person in the picture"

"I sure did yeah and trust me under the bleachers kisses are going to get old with him real fast"

**Hope You Liked Next Up Is Sam :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Sam

**Hey Guys**

**Sorry it's been so long but this is one of the hardest stories I've wrote so I want to make sure its 100% right before I post. Thank you for the lovely reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter J**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 5 - Sam**

_"Sam, its 12 30 go home you have school tomorrow" Larry, Sam's boss at the Lima Diner told him. He had worked there for 6 months ever since his father had lost his job and was having trouble finding another one_

_"I can work 'til closing" Sam replied as he wiped down the tables. Only truckers came in at this time so the place was fairly quiet but Sam still needed the overtime after seeing another notice from the bank about his parents unpaid mortgage on the coffee table that morning._

_"No you're not, you going home, you work too much as it is and Rachel has already rung me to make sure you had done your English paper" Larry said with a smirk. Rachel was a regular at the Diner ever since Sam started working there and her and Larry had got close both sharing the opinion that Sam worked too much, especially with school and Swimming._

_"Okay Larry I'm on my way" Sam took of his apron and hooked it on the shelf knowing he wasn't going to win with his boss tonight. Sam grabbed his coat, said bye to everyone then started biking home. He noticed 3 missed calls from Rachel, so he decided to ring her back given Rachel was the one who bought him the phone for his birthday after his got cancelled when his parents could no longer pay the bill._

_"Sam! Have you just left work?" Rachel asked down the phone after just one ring._

_"I'm biking home as we speak" Sam replied as he turned the corner. The roads were fairly quiet and Sam would be home in 5 minutes._

_"Sam, I asked Larry to not let you work so late you have practice early in the morning"_

_"Rachel your father maybe the richest man in town but that doesn't mean everyone works for you" Sam joked, he turned left and reached his street._

_"I know that! Have you do your English paper?"_

_"I did it in bits at the cafe when things were quiet, do you think..."_

_"Yes I'll look at it for you in the morning" Rachel answered before he had finished asking. He pulled up to his driveway, put his bike away and made his way into his house where his sister and brother were probably sleeping so he tried to be quiet while still on the phone to his best friend._

_"Thank you Rachel you're the..."_

_"I know I know I'm the best. Okay Sam try and get some sleep okay" Sam could hear his parents arguing in the living room once again about money and if he could hear them no doubt Sally and Steven could as well. He knew when they did they always came to his room so he didn't find it surprising to see them both curled up on his bed when he walked inside his bedroom without saying hello to his parents not wanting them to know he could hear them making them feel even more guilty than they already did that Sam had to take a job to help around the house._

_"Rachel I gotta go..."_

_"Yeah I could hear them, give Sal and Steve a kiss from me and I'll pick you up tomorrow"_

_"Okay thank Rachel, love you"_

_"Love you too Sam" Sam but down his phone and bag and got on the bed with his little brother and sister and just held them knowing he couldn't say anything given that they were too young to understand anyway. Sam made a promise to himself the first time he found them like this to make sure he did everything he could to help his family, they meant everything to him and still supported his dreams despite their money problems. He would do whatever he could to help._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sam entered the class room after lunch just before Rachel and Finn did so he saw them walk in together and he knew they had spent lunch together because its all Kurt was talking about as he stood behind with Mike, when Finn went over to them Sam saw it has his chance to talk to Rachel as Mr Schue and a few others hadn't returned to the class room. Rachel and Sam sat down in the seats they were in before, Sam looked pointedly at his best friend.

"What?"

"You going to tell me what all that was about" Sam asked nodding his head towards Finn even though he knew Rachel would know what he meant.

"What we had lunch together" Rachel shrugged but Sam could tell she was keeping something from him.

"Rachel Finn's a good guy..."

"I know that Sam!"

"Then don't mess with him he doesn't deserve it"

"Its not like that Sam, we were talking it was nice" Rachel smiled at her words and Sam wasn't sure what to make of it. Rachel wasn't the kind of person to form relationships even their friendship happened by accident. Sam was brought out of his thoughts by Mr Schue coming through the door affectly ending his conversation with Rachel. Everyone else sat down in their seats from before and he could tell he wasn't the only one noticing the looks Rachel and Finn were giving each other, what had actually happened with them at lunch?

"Okay guys let's get on shall we" Mr Schue said as he grabbed the next card and passed it to Kurt for him to read.

"Go around the room and tell the group your expectations for the end of high school"

Everyone again looked at each other not wanting to be the first to go, they knew eventually Mr Schue would just pick one of them out anyway.

"Okay Rachel you first"

"I'm going to go to School of the Art Institute of Chicago but when my father finds out he'll probably make me go to Yale or dis-own me" Rachel shrugged like it was nothing that she thought her father would dis-own for choosing her own college of course Sam knew that a little part of it was probably true.

"Why would you think that Rachel?"Mr Schue asked, Sam knew this would end one of two ways, Rachel hated talking about herself so she would either getting angry or close up.

"You haven't meet my dad!"

"You know Yale have one of the best art programs in the country and one of the best employee rates for graduates" Mike informed the shocked group, how did he know that?

"My mom and dad haven't decided if they want me to go to Stanford or Yale yet so I've been force fed information about both of them for months now" Mike explained, clearly a little embarrassed.

"Your mom and dad haven't decided?" Blaine asked, Sam could see the confusion on his face as to why Rachel and Mike would be going to college depending on what their parents pick.

"My parents are like Rachel's dad they think they know what's best for me"

"That must make you both mad that the choice isn't yours" Mr Schue asked but when neither of them answered he knew to continue, he nodded towards Kurt for him to go next.

"I'm hoping to go to the Fashion Institute in New York"

"I suppose that's the motherland of you guys!" Puck quipped as he laid back in his seat trying to look bored.

"Get a new joke Puckerman, why don't you tell us what the great bad boy of McKinley is doing after High School" Santana snidely remarked. "Let me guess… Lima Loser rings a bell"

"Santana I've told you no more!" Mr Schue said trying to diffuse another situation before it started.

"Finn why don't you go next" Sam could clearly see Finn was a little shy about whatever it was that he was going to say and for some reason Mike and Kurt didn't have very pleased looks on their faces,

"I'm joining the army" Finn finally answered, almost instantly everyone's mouth's dropped I'm absolute shock. Finn the most shy and quiet person at McKinley was joining the army!

"Wow Finn I must admit that's a shock to hear" Mr Schue told his 6 foot student.

"It's stupid, is what it is!" Kurt responded not sounding very happy at all. From the looks on their faces Sam could see Kurt and Mike already knew of Finn's plans and didn't seem very happy with it at all.

"Kurt don't start!"

"He's right Finn, there is no need for you to do this!" Mike proclaimed

"Why are you doing this Finn?" Artie asked him.

"To honour my father and I'm tired of being a doormat to people at this school its time I learn to stand up for myself" Everyone was surprised at Finn's confession. Sam looked over to Kurt and Mike who still didn't look impressed with Finn's reasoning. Personally Sam could see what he meant about honouring his father. Everyone knew that Finn's father had been killed in Iraq 8 years ago leaving just Finn and his mom alone until she finally remarried Kurt's father Burt a few years ago. Finn didn't say anything else and everyone could tell he didn't want to either.

"Sam why don't you tell us about your plans"

"I'm not sure yet, the only way I'd get into college is on a solarship so I have to make sure I give swimming my absolute all otherwise I'll be stuck here"

"And we all know who's fault that it!" Rachel snidely remarked looking straight at Santana which just confused everyone else around the circle. Sam grabbed a hold of Rachel's hand stopping her from saying anything else.

"Don't start Rachel!"

"What Sam it is her fault!" Rachel responded looking straight into her best friends eyes.

"What has Santana got to do with Sam needed a solarship?" Matt asked, everyone could see the look Sam gave Rachel not to say anything but everyone in school knew you never told Rachel what to do. Rachel pulled her arm away from Sam and looked at Santana who actually looked guilty.

"Why don't you tell them Santana, why don't you tell everyone you're the reason that Sam's dad lost his job, so Sam works around the clock as well as school and swim practice to help provide for his family because his father cant" Rachel shouted at Santana even rising from, her seat to look down on the cheerleader.

"RACHEL!" Sam yelled at his friend "I said don't start!"

Sam got up out of his chair and left the room slamming the door as he left. Rachel looked back at Santana then went out to follow Sam but was stopped at the door when Santana spoke.

"I tried, I tried to make it right! I feel bad about it every day" Rachel turned around to face the very confused group and then looked at Santana.

"It's a little too late!"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_Sam swam another length, then another, then another pushing himself to each time to be quicker. It had been a tough day and he needed to be in control over something even if it was just for a little while. After another 10 minutes later he finally got out otherwise he would be late for his shift at the diner. He climbed out of the pool and made his way to the changing rooms._

_He heard his parent arguing again today, his mom was tired of the long shifts she was working and that his dad still couldn't find a decent job. Sam's and his mom's wages were only going so far and the bills were piling up. Sam also felt bad about his fight with Rachel this morning she had offered again to give him some money and Sam had snapped at her. He knew his parents would never accept the money and neither could Sam he wanted his friendship with Rachel to stay the way it is and he knew that wouldn't happen if she lent him money._

_Once Sam reached the changing rooms he saw he wasn't alone. Jack was sat on one of the benches, head in his hands lightly crying. Sam was unsure of what to do he's never really spoken to Jack before and for all he knew Jack wanted to be alone. Sam kindness and curiosity got the better of him and has he slide a towel around his waist he sat down on the bench opposite Jack who still hadn't notice he was there._

_"You okay mate" Jack immediately jumped up and wiped his eyes clearly embarrassed he'd been caught._

_"Yeah I'm fine!" Sam suddenly remembered back to last year when he's said those exact words but instead of accepting them someone had made him talk about how he felt and it made him feel so much better that person then went on to be his best friend._

_"You're clearly not your crying in the locker rooms after school"_

_"Really it's nothing!" Sam had a feeling Jack's tears were probably due to school, Sam saw every day the kind of treatment he got because people suspected he was gay. Heck half the school got the same treatment for one thing or another that Puck and his group of thugs or the footballers and cheerleader deemed un-cool._

_Sam suddenly got angry not just at the bully's who felt they could make people's life hell everyday but also at the people who took it, the people like him who never stuck up for themselves or the people who never made a stand for what was right and wrong. Things would only change if people wanted them to and had the courage to be able to do it even if it meant doing it alone._

_"Look Jack I'm not sure why your upset and I'm not going to make you tell me but listen you want people to treat you differently then make them see you differently be who ever you want to and don't be afraid of what people say because in a few years they won't matter anyway. It's time to stop letting the universe control you and start taking charge." Sam didn't say anything but got up and began to get changed. Once he finished he made his way to the door he turned around quickly to see Jack still in the same position as before but no longer crying. He hoped he had helped even if it was just in a small way._

_Sam would come to school a week later to find out Jack had killed himself. Sometimes even our best intentions do no good because someone is already too far gone. Someone is beyond any help you can give but that doesn't mean you should ever stop trying to give it._

**Hope You Enjoyed - Next Up Will Be Quinn**


	6. Chapter 6 Quinn

**Hello Readers :)**

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter **

**Im hoping you guys can help me, I read a story once about Rachel being stabbed by Karofsky, she also has a brother in it. There all still in school and Finn and Rachel are together. Do any of you know the title becuas ei really want to read it again and I cant remember - Thank You**

**Also I've updated the photos on my profile so could someone tell me if its worked - Thank You**

**lilmonster18 - Thank You, I like Rachel with attitude as well Xx**

**Mandy-twinkletoes - Thank You Chick :) you'll see some more of Rachel and Santana's story as well as Puck and Finn's so i hope you enjoy it and thank you again for your review :) **

**Happy Reading **

_"You know there is only a couple spots left for the debutante ball, please let me sign you up" Quinn's mom begged her one morning while they were eating breakfast. She been begging her for months leading up to the ball but Quinn had bugged out on the subject not wanting to be subject to such an out of date tradition._

_"No mom!" Quinn answered getting out a cigarette in front of her mom for good measure. Quinn never listened to her so her mom had stopped trying to help her get rid of her nasty habits._

_"Quinn you know I don't like that in front of your sister" Quinn's mom pleaded as she wafted the smoke away from Quinn's one year old sister, Quinn had the good sense to look a little guilty as she put the cigarette out on her plate and got up to leave as her mom fussed over the baby._

_"I'm going to school then I'm going out so don't wait up!" Quinn bellowed from the front door then slammed it behind her for good measure. Quinn really didn't know how her mom could move on so quickly from what had happened. Maybe she was more resilient that Quinn or maybe just more cold heartened Quinn wasn't sure. It not like she had anyone to talk to about it all, she had no real friends and the only family she had was her mom. Ever since it had happened Quinn had been under the allusion she didn't need anyone else talking about what happened with anyone wouldn't help, however as she pulled away from her house in her new car a present from her mom to make up for it, she knew that wasn't the case_

Quinn, like everyone else, watched Rachel follow Sam into the hallway. She tried listening to see if you could hear them but once they realised they couldn't everyone turned to Santana for an explanation, even Mr Schue looked interested as to what was happening. Santana just continued to look down at her hands and Quinn had to admit she could see the guilt on her face. Five minutes later, in which nobody spoke, Sam and Rachel came back into the room and took their places.

"Would any of you like to tell the rest of us a little of what happened?" Mr Schue asked the three teenagers.

"No!"

"Nope!"

"No Way" Each of them said almost at once. Mr Schue rubbed his head, Quinn could tell he wasn't happy with the lack of progress the group had made. Will looked up towards the group and stared at all their faces.

"Did you know it was Jack's younger brother Brent who found him, he'd come home early from his friends house and went to say hello to his brother and there he was. Did you also know that Jack's brother goes to this school, he's a freshman. Have any of you wondered how he is doing? Now you may not like it but its time you but aside your differences and start to find some common ground because if you do and people like Brent might never have to come home to find their brothers dead"

Everyone had the same look of guilt on their faces. Even Quinn felt guilty, she thought this whole class was stupid but the school had done it to try and help the students after such a tragic event.

"Sam's dad used to work for my dad and after Sam rejected me one night at a party I got really mad and told my dad that Sam's father hit on me and he fired him!" Santana suddenly told the room, everyone looked at Santana then at Sam completely shocked not only at what she'd done but that she'd told them. Quinn looked at Santana in absolute disgust.

"You guys really do think you rule the world don't you!" Quinn shot at the cheerleader  
"You think that your actions have no consequences and you can just breeze though life with no worries and that nobody will get hurt"

"I tried to make it right, I told my dad the truth but the damage had already been done" Santana tried to reason "Sam I really am sorry!"

"Its too late Santana" Sam told the cheerleader not even looking in her direction as Rachel grabbed his hand.

"You really are a bitch!"

"Enough of that Quinn, I've had enough of everyone's language"

"Like you can talk Quinn, you practically outed Blaine an hour ago, you go around terrifying everyone, you seem to forget we all know the person you were last year all sweet and naïve then you came back from camp, why don't you tell us all what happened..." Quinn instantly rose from her seat at the same time as Santana, Quinn pushed her to the fall before Santana could react and just as she went into punch her she felt someone grab her across the waist and pull her off. Matt helped Santana to her seat as Mr Schue put Quinn back in her's, he remained standing next to Quinn to make sure she wouldn't get up out of her seat again.

"ENOUGH! Will have no more fighting!" Mr Schue went back to his own seat when it looked like Quinn had calmed down.

"You want to know the truth Santana, I never went to camp I went to stay with my aunt in Georgia, guess mom didn't want the people at the country club to see how big I got" Quinn watched as everyone's faces registered what she was saying.

Quinn had no clue why she had just blurted that out. Her mom had worked so hard to make sure it was kept a secret and she would kill her if other people (mainly her bitchy friends) found out about it. Quinn knew a part of it was Santana holding something over her. She may act tough but she never wanted to be like Santana who only ever thought about themselves.

Everyone remained silent for a few minutes even Mr Schue had a look of astonishment on his face unsure what to say next.

"Look can we just move on forget I said anything" Quinn asked not looking at any of their faces.

"Quinn maybe it would help you to talk about this" Mr Schue offered, Quinn could see the look of concern on his face but that didn't mean she would spill her guts to them all. It wouldn't help, it wouldn't change what she did.

"It wouldn't!" She replied curtly.

"Did you have an abortion?" Mercedes asked the disgust clear on her face at the mere thought of it.

"That's none of our business" Tina replied although rather timidly.

"Everyone who comes into this world is of god's image and who are we to decide who lives and dies" Mercedes replied very self righteous Quinn thought she had no clue what Quinn had been through so who was she to judge.

"Its Quinn's right to do what she wants with her own body nobody else" Kurt added.

"A baby has a right to live!" Artie said astonished at Kurt's words.

"Its a foetus not a baby" Tina pointed out.

"Enough! I didn't have an abortion okay just drop it" Quinn shouted, everyone looked at her, Quinn could see they were more curious now than they were before.

"You have a little sister don't you?" Brittany asked a seamlessly innocent question but from the look on Quinn's face it gave everyone the answer they needed.

"Is that why you're so angry all the time because you have to watch your mom raise your baby" Blaine asked, Quinn knew he was getting back at her for her comment earlier and she couldn't really blame him.

"Nobody knows okay, not even my family!"

"Your secret is safe with us Quinn!" Rachel told the blonde girl confidently, everyone in this room had a secret they didn't want to get out so they all knew how they would feel if it did. Everyone nodded their head in agreement and Quinn felt less tense than she had a few minutes ago she knew they all meant it.

"You gave your daughter a better chance in life Quinn, you should be proud of that" Mr Schue spoke for the first time since her shock revelation.

"I guess, can we move on now!" Quinn stressed. She knew they probably had a thousand more questions but she also knew some of them were still imitated by her and wouldn't have the guts to ask so would just move on.

"Why don't we talk about the bitch fight between Santana and Berry" Puck asked sarcastically.

"Why don't we talk about you and Finn and the fall out you guys had" Rachel retorted, Quinn could see she instantly regretted what she said and mouthed "I'm sorry" to Finn.

"What's that to you Berry!"

"Exactly its none of my business just like what happened with me and Santana is none of yours" Rachel replied.

Everyone looked to Mr Schue to see what they should do. Quinn couldn't help but think to say he was the adult in the room he had been very quiet throughout this whole ordeal, no doubt hoping it would be make them all talk more and even though they were they hadn't really got anywhere in fact they were all arguing more than normal, given that most of them never even spoke to each other. Suddenly Mr Schue rose from his seat and went to sit down on the piano bench and softly began to play a tune, everyone looked around at each other wondering what on earth their teacher was doing. Mr Schue ignored them all and continued to play almost instantly everyone recognised the song he was playing and some began to hum along and to everyone's surprise Finn got up and began to play the drums while Puck grabbed his guitar and began to play along.

_Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people living for today_

Mercedes and Tina began to quietly sing in their seats as Mr Schue, Puck and Finn played there instruments. Quinn just looked on confused how had this class taking such a turn weren't they just talking about Puck and Finn.

_Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people living life in peace_

As Rachel took photographs of everyone who was singing or playing, Brittany, Artie and Mike began to sing as well. Brittany grabbed Santana and Matt's hand and squeezed them tight.

_You, you may say  
I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one_

Without looking at the other both Matt and Santana squeezed Brittany's hand back and began to sing along as well. Some of them were not the best singers but for right now it was about that it was about one song uniting them together.

_Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people sharing all the world_

Next up to start singing were Kurt and Blaine, everyone was really getting into the song and some had even closed their eyes as they let the words wash over them. Quinn looked around the room at everyone singing the only people who weren't were her and Rachel but Rachel was busying snapping away on her camera. Quinn just sat there wondering what to do. She wasn't a singing kind of person but this class was supposed to change something for them all and just maybe it was starting to.

_You, you may say  
I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one_

By the time the song had finished all of the room where singing along and once it stopped everyone was unsure what to do. Mr Schue went to sit back in his chair and looked around at the students.

"Can anyone tell me why you were all able to sing along to the song I played?"

"It was played at Jack's funeral" Artie answered for them all.

"That's right! Which means you all went even though all of you claim to have not really known him maybe you should all think about that!"

As Quinn looked at Mr Schue and thought about his words she couldn't help but think he was a lot smarter than he looked and knew a lot more than he was letting on.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXOXoXoXoXo  
_  
Quinn was so angry at herself being reduced to tears, she didn't know why maybe it was her body telling her to deal with her emotions. So here she was under the bleachers crying. Hopefully nobody would see her as everyone including herself were meant to be in class. However luck was not on her side today as just 10 minutes later Quinn could hear footsteps behind her._  
_"You okay?" Jack asked barely above a whisper, Quinn knew this was because of who she was and she would so easily turn on him but she just didn't have the energy today._

_"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in class" Quinn asked ignoring his question. It was none of his business anyway if she was okay._

_"I'm meeting someone" Jack answered a little nervously looking round making sure whoever he was meeting wasn't here yet Jack was not ready for them to be seen together yet._

_"Ah someone you shouldn't be then I guess"_

_"No it's not like that!, you sure you okay?" Jack asked again as tears were still rolling down Quinn's face making a puddle on her black pants and combat boots._

_"I'm fine just didn't feel like going too class"_

_"Alright then" Quinn could see Jack was getting more nervous because whoever he was seeing would be arriving soon, Quinn knowing what it was like to have a secret decided to go easy on Jack today._

_"Well that enough for me, I'm going" Quinn could see the relief flood over Jack's face and a little guilt as well._

_"Are you sure your okay?"_

_"I'm fine really"_

_"I'm here if you want to talk I know how to keep a secret" Quinn heard someone approaching behind her and she could see a little fear on Jacks face._  
_"Oh I bet you do!"_

**Hope You Enjoyed Next Up Is Finn**


	7. Chapter 7 Finn

**Another Chapter Guys :) - This one is Finn. There are only 4 chapters left so that means not everyone is going to get their own chapters, sorry if that upsets any one. Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**Happy Reading Xx**

**lilmonster18 - Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Mandy-twinkletoes - Thank You! I'm glad you like the direction of the story. Here's your Finn chapter with plenty of Finchel. Thank You once again for your reviews.**

_"Ha look at this one, it of one of the cheerleaders picking at her shorts" Finn laughed showing Mike yet another picture on Rachel's blog._

_Mike and Finn were in the school library on their free period, they always came to the library as Puck shared the same free period and they knew he would never come in here._

_"Yeah Finn you've already showed me"_

_"Ah sorry" Mike just laughed at his friend and his huge crush on Rachel Berry, even though Finn had never had the nerve to even talk to her._

_Finn was the shyest person you could ever meet and so easily intimidated and Rachel was so confident and never listened to whatever one said about her that Finn felt they were far to different for him to ever approach her._

_"So what did your mom say about the black eye?" Mike asked, just the day before Puck had punched Finn for accidently getting in his way. For some reason Finn got the worse of Puck's bully than anyone else at school. You wouldn't have thought that just two years ago they had actually been friends, best friends._

_"I told her I walked into a door, I know she didn't believe me but she let it go"_

_"You need to stick up for yourself a bit more" Mike didn't understand why Finn didn't stand up for himself more he was nearly 6 foot and towered over everyone at school. But Finn had never been wired that way he never started anything because he understood in some way that ever bully had someone who had done it to them and Finn didn't want to be seen that way he would never excuse fighting for no reason_

_"Drop it Mike you know that's not me!"_

_"Okay Sorry Finn" Mike knew Finn wasn't going to change he was who he was a shy loner who kept to himself._

Once everyone had settled down Mr Schue allowed the group another break. Finn and Mike decided to go to the library to do their homework. Once they sat down at their usual table, they heard something coming from the behind the book shelves. Both Mike and Finn tried not to listen but both failed miserably.

"I said I was sorry Sam, she just brings it out of me!"

"Fine Rachel but maybe you should, for once in your life, think about what you're going to say before it comes out of your mouth"

"I promise I will" Sam and Rachel came from behind the shelves surprised to see Mike and Finn who were trying to look busy and not like they had been listening to the best friends disagreement.

"Hey Guys!"

"Hey Rachel" Finn answered for both of them trying not to sound too excited.

"Mind if me and Sam join you" Rachel asked even though she had already sat down and was pulling out her laptop. Sam just sat down next to her on the small table still not looking happy.

"So what do you guys think of the class so far?" Finn finally asked after a few minutes of silence, Mike and Sam were doing their homework and Rachel was on her laptop.

"I think its going well, we might actually get something out of this!" Rachel enthused, she turned her laptop towards Finn while Sam and Mike continued their work.

"What do you think of these?" Rachel asked him showing him the photos she had taken of today's class. Most of them were of the group singing, she'd taken individual ones of everyone singing as well as Brittany, Santana and Matt holding hands, Mercedes, Tina and Artie who closed their eyes during the song. But they were also some of the group talking and even some of when people were arguing . They were all beautiful Finn thought they really showed the different emotions each person had gone through during the class.

"There great Rachel! Really they are beautiful"

"Thank you Finn, I'll put them on my blog later so no doubt you see them again" Rachel winked at Finn and Finn couldn't help the redness that went straight to his cheeks. Why did she have this effect on him. Sam and Mike still hadn't said anything but Finn had a feeling it was because Mike was giving him a chance to talk to Rachel again and Sam was probably still a little mad at Rachel for what happened early.

"I'm sorry about my comment to Puck early Finn I shouldn't have brought you into that" Rachel apologised.

"Its fine Rachel Puck was winding you up"

"He was but I have to stop letting him do it, Santana as well"

"I think its great how you stuck up for Sam today and last year" Finn whispered even though he was pretty sure Sam heard him anyway.

"He's my best friend" Rachel said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Don't you miss it?"

"Please after everything that happened while horrible it made me realise who I was, I hated that life and not being who I wanted to be"

"I can't imagine you every like that!"

"I know I mean I'm awesome right" Rachel joked, Finn and Rachel had both been staring at each that they failed to notice Mike and Sam had both left the table. They looked around the library and couldn't find their best friends anywhere.

"Sam's probably still upset with me?" Rachel reasoned once they knew Mike and Sam weren't coming back.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you, you had the best intentions"

"Yes well hell is paved with them…"

"Rachel like you said Sam is your best friend he knows you the best so he knows you're a great person and only want what's best for him" Rachel smiled at Finn and inched her chair a little closer to him.

"Your very sweet for saying that Finn!"

"It the truth Rach" Finn tried not to sound too nervous but Rachel was practically sat on his knee so who could blame him.

"You're a really nice guy Finn, you don't deserve the crap you get at this school"

"I don't think anyone deserves the crap they get here" Finn reasoned a little sad it was because of the bullying at this school that they were all here in the first place.

"You're right there!" Both of them were quiet for a few minutes neither having anything to say but just enjoy each other's company. Finn was glad he had another chance to talk to Rachel again because who knew what would happen when all of this was over. He couldn't believe that only a few days ago he imagined what it would be like to have his first conversation with Rachel Berry and here he was with her practically sat on his knee and having had already shared a first kiss with her.

"I'm happy I've gotten to know you Finn"

"Me too Rachel, you different. I like that!"

"So are you Finn, just remember most of the idiots at this school will be pumping gas for a living, I personally can't wait for our 10 year reunion" Rachel injected

"I guess that's a positive way to look at things" Finn reasoned, the only had 10 minutes of their break and Finn really didn't want it to end.

"Your worth more than you think Finn don't listen to what anyone in this school says!"

"Thank you Rachel, you don't have to say that!"

"Yes I do Finn, you know me but I didn't really know you until today and I'm glad I did you're a great guy"

"Thank you Rachel that's really nice to hear"

"Stop thanking me Finn its true"

"And that is one of the reasons I like you!" Finn smiled sweetly at Rachel, Rachel herself may not understand it but Finn felt like her knew Rachel or at least some of her and the bits he did know he knew he liked.

"You know Finn, when we kissed early I enjoyed it . I didn't do it to prove a point I just think you should know that"

"Thank you Rach!" Once again Rachel inched closer to Finn, her hand went to his knee and she looked straight into his eyes.

"Stop thanking me…You can kiss me if you want to!" Rachel told him barely above a whisper

"I want to" Finn lips instantly went to Rachel's in a more romantic kiss that earlier his hands drew circles in her back as her hands played with his hair. They were like this for a few minutes only pulling away when they heard two very familiar voices arguing.

"How do you expect me to react Quinn you just told a room full of strangers that you had a baby when you didn't even tell me… the father"

"Its not like they know who the father is so your fine!"

Finn and Rachel both leaned back in their seats as the listened to the couple arguing unaware of their audience.

"Don't you think they're going to be curious though and that's not even the point how could you not even tell me you were pregnant!"

"Neither of us were ready of this I saved you the hassle of having to make a hard decision"

"It wasn't just your decision to make Quinn!"

"Yes it was it was my body…"

"But our baby!"

"Well now its my mom's baby so let's just drop it!" Nothing else could be heard so Finn assumed that the couple had left the library. Finn looked towards Rachel to make sure they had heard the same thing.

"Well that clears up who the baby daddy is!"

"I can't believe it, but its none of our business so we just have to pretend we didn't hear that!"

"Your right Finn… I think we should get back to what we were doing earlier" Rachel smirked placing her hands back on Finn's legs.

"First you have to agree to go out with me, outside of school!" Finn didn't know what had came over him but all he knew was he didn't whatever was happening with him and Rachel to end.

"Deal!" Rachel leaned in to kiss Finn once again. They were like this for a few more minutes before deciding to walk back to the choir room. They got there to see Sam and Mike outside the classroom talking.

"Here you guys are" Mike and Sam turned around at Finn's words

"Well we figured you guys wanted to be alone" Mike winked as the foursome walked into the class room to see most of others already back including the arguing couple.

"So did you have a nice break?" Sam asked as they sat down, this time all sitting together with Kurt as well.

"It was great but I have a feeling that its only going to get better" Rachel smirked as she leaned more towards Finn as he put his arm around the top of her chair,

"I'm sure it will!"

_Finn made his way to the boys bathroom to clean up. Puck had yet again thrown a slushie at Finn and he didn't have a change of clothes as he had had to take them home to be cleaned from yesterday when he got a slushie at the hand of Puck again, so he had to clean himself up best he could._

_"You too eh?" Jack said to Finn, he was also cleaning his shirt thanks to a blue slushie that was thrown his way when he was leaving the school Gym._

_"Yeah second one this week"_

_"This is my third" Jack and Finn cleaned themselves off silently for the next few minutes. Finn had managed to get the sticky substance off his chest and was now trying to make sure the slushie wouldn't stain his new shirt because he knew his mom would kill him if it did._

_"They'll get it someday" Jack said to Finn as he washed his shirt in the sink even though he knew it wouldn't make a difference a shirt was ruined once a slushie got to it._

_"That's the hope isn't it!"_

_"Its what get me through all this shit everyday at school! Every slushie they throw I just think one day they will be pumping my gas!"_

_"You okay Jack?"_

_"I'm fine I'm just sick of having to put up with all of this everyday don't those idiots ever take a day off!" Before Finn could say anything else Jack stormed out leaving behind his messed up shirt. That was the last conversation Finn and Jack had. Two weeks later Jack committed suicide and Finn had always wondered if there was something he could have done._

**Hope You Enjoyed :) - Next Up Will Be Santana**


	8. Chapter 8 Santana

**New Chapter Guys J - Only 3 more to go, Hope you Enjoy Xx**

**lilmonster18 - More Finchel to come for you J thank you for reviewing Xx**

**Mandy-twinkletoes - I'm glad I could help your Finchel heart, don't hate but I liked the first episode I want Rachel to kick arse in New York J I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, still a lot more secrets to be unveiled, thank you once again for reviewing J XxX**

**MaddeTheLover - Here's more :D**

**Happy Reading**

_"You need to leave my parents will be home soon"_

_"Don't you think it's time you told them?"_

_"No I don't! Come on get up"_

_Santana pulled herself off the bed and walked towards her vanity to fix her hair. Her make out partner got up as well and put their top back on._

_"I'd like to stay San's, meet your parents"_

_"I've already said no, they would flip out you know what they're like, can you leave now" Santana continued to fix her makeup, knowing they were fighting a losing battle they finally left Santana alone. Santana looked longingly at the door they had just vacated. She didn't know why she was always so mean with them, she reasoned that she didn't want her house to become World War 3, her father would never speak to her again and her mother would be so embarrassed and Santana didn't want that for them. Besides it's not like she made out with them because she was in love with them. Santana reasoned if she said it enough she would start to believe it._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Okay everyone settle down let's continue" Mr Schue shouted to the group, as they all sat down Santana noticed people sitting in new places the most notable Rachel was now sat next to Finn and he had his arm on the back of her chair. He'd certainly gotten brave in the last three hours Santana thought.

"Okay guys time for another question and I want you guys to be honest, you might not see it but you've achieved a lot in these few hours" Mr Schue pointed towards were Finn, Mike, Kurt, Rachel and Sam were sat together and then Tina, Artie and Mercedes who had moved as well. "Let's keep heading that way, I'm really proud of what we have accomplished in the last hours so let's keep it up" Mr Schue gets up and grabs the next question off the table.

"Each take it in turns to give another person a compliment... Okay so your names are all in the middle again so Tina why don't you go first"

Tina shyly gets up and grabs the first name, all eyes on her. While things were different than the first time they had all done this it didn't make it any easy Santana knew deep down who ever got her name would have a hard time thinking of something and she was shocked at how that made her feel.

"Quinn... I think you're really strong Quinn having to watch another person raise your child must be very hard I don't know how you do it... Or how the father can do it either"

Only Santana seemed to notice the quick glance Rachel and Finn sent each other at the mention of the father. Did they know who it was?

"Thank you... The father doesn't know!" Quinn told the group which only a hand full of people seemed shocked about.

"You never told him you were pregnant don't you think he has a right to know" Artie asked her, the shock and disappointment clear on his voice.

"I didn't want to put that pressure on him, it was my decision!" Quinn declared shifting a little uncomfortable in her seat

"Seems the guy always get the rough end of the stick" Matt announced

"I agree, it's his baby too" Blaine agreed.

"None of you know how hard it was to make the decision, I did what I thought was best!" Quinn tried to reason

"That's right that it none of our business this is about compliments nothing else... Quinn continue" Mr Schue nodded his head towards the bowl filled with names and Quinn got up to grab the next one.

"Finn... Your tougher than you think. Puck went from being your best friend to a complete jackass and you never show how it affected you when we all know it must have"

"Who you calling a Jackass!" Puck outraged everyone straightened up in their seats for the fight they knew was to come.

"You! You think we all forget that you and Finn used to be friends"

"You mean like how you wanted us all to forget who you used to be or who Berry used to be"

"This has nothing to do with me and Quinn Noah this is about how you treat Finn, your awful and these no excuse for it" Rachel snapped

"Mr Schue isn't this about compliments!" Puck taunted smirking at Quinn and Rachel.

"He's right girls... Finn your turn" Finn took his arm off Rachel chair (which Santana couldn't help but notice seemed to disappoint Rachel when he didn't put it back when he sat back down)

"Santana" Santana head shot up a little when Finn read her name, what could he possibly say he was like in love with Rachel and Rachel hated Santana he wouldn't want to say anything to hurt Rachel...

"Your not as bad as you think you did a bad thing but you tried to make it right not a lot of people would" Santana was very surprised at Finn's words she knew it probably had something to do with Puck as well but she was still grateful. She just sent him a small smile as she picked up the next name. As she looked at the name she couldn't help the chuckle bubbling in her mouth fate could be a funny thing.

"Rachel... Your a great friend to Sam even after everything that happened you stuck by him and..."

"Okay I'm a good friend we've heard it can we move on" Rachel cut across Santana. Mr Schue just nodded his head but he did send Santana a sympathetic smile at her try.

"Mercedes... I think it's really cool how you stand up for your religious beliefs no matter what anyone thinks" Rachel took a picture of Mercedes when she smiled at her at what she said.

"Thank you Rachel" Mr Schue smiled at Rachel and Mercedes the first compliments that hadn't resulted in an argument. Mercedes got up to grab the next name.

"Tina... You see the good in people even when they can't see it in themselves or don't deserve it" Santana noticed the side look Mercedes gave Quinn at the last part. She obviously still didn't agree with Quinn's choice even if she hadn't gotten rid of the baby. Santana assumed Mercedes didn't like the pre martial sex part either. Tina sent a shy smile towards Mercedes as she picked up the next name.

"Kurt... You are so brave you walk the halls like a runaway and you don't care what people think" Kurt beamed at Tina's words until Puck added his two cense.

"He'd have to be he dresses like a women everyday!" It happened before anyone could react, one minute Finn was sat at his seat the next he flew at Puck like a lion and had him pinned to the floor throwing a punch right to his face. Mr Schue jumped up to try and pull Finn off Puck as he threw another punch at Puck's face who seemed paralysed to the floor. Eventually Mike and Matt got Finn off him as Mr Schue pulled Puck up from the floor to check his nose.

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A DICK!" Finn shouted at Puck, blood was pouring from Puck's nose but he just stared straight at his old friend.

"I mean what have any of us every done to you! I was your friend for years then you just turn your back on that and turn into an arse!" Puck and Finn were still standing facing each other as were Mike, Matt and Mr Schue just to make sure neither went at the other everyone else was rooted to their chairs watching everything un-fold.

"Nothing to say! You say plenty when nobody cares but now nothing!" Finn snapped disgust clear on his face.

"This probably not the best way to get all this out Finn" Mr Schue tried to reason as he handed Puck more tissue for his nose that was still bleeding.

"What isn't this what you wanted for us all to open up and bond or whatever... So Puck anything to say?" Santana (and it seemed everyone else) were so shocked at Finn's behaviour it was so unlike him yet in a way inevitable after everything Puck had done to him. After Puck still didn't say anything Mr Schue moved in-between them both.

"Okay I'm going to take Puck to the nurse everyone else sit down will be back shortly" Mr Schue had to practically drag Puck out of the room as Mike and Matt sat down. Rachel got up and grabbed Finn's hand slowly bringing him back down to his seat. Everyone looked at each other in dead silence for a few minutes unsure of what to say or do next. Luckily for everyone else Kurt got an idea, he stood squeezing his brothers shoulders as he does and grabs the next name.

"Artie... I admire you, you've never let anything stop you from doing what you want you don't let what happened to you define who you are" Artie thanked Kurt as he grabbed the next name.

"Sam... Your really great guy to take on what you have. A lot of people wouldn't have in your situation" Rachel gave her friend a side hug obliviously agreeing with Artie's words. Sam just gave Artie a humbled smile. Santana thought Sam didn't see what he did as noble as it was, he just did what he had to, to help his family, No thanks to her. Santana would always regret what she did yeah she was a bitch there was no denying that but she truly hated how she'd hurt Sam and how it had cost her, her friendship with Rachel, Santana was brought out of her thoughts by Sam talking.

"Blaine... You were really great in all the school plays that Rachel has dragged me too you're very talented"

"Thank you Sam!" Blaine grabbed the next name. Mr Schue and Puck still hadn't come back but nobody seemed to care as they continued. Finn seemed to have calmed down now probably due to Rachel still holding his hand.

"Err its Puck..."

"Why don't you continue Blaine" Mr Schue told him as him and Puck, who was now sporting a plaster over his nose and a shamed look on his face, came back into the room both sat down Mr Schue keeping a close eye on Finn to make sure nothing else happened.

"Okay... Puck's not as bad as he wants everyone to think, he's probably not had the best life and your probably just a little lost, you only a Lima loser Puck if you let yourself be one" Everyone was a little stunned at Blaine's blunt words but more so at the fact that Puck didn't say anything in response he just got up and picked the next name from the bowl.

"Matt... Your a great footballer and being a Jock but they were also some pretty sick drawings you showed us earlier as well" Matt sent Puck a quick smile as everyone quickly glanced at the drawing that was still pinned to the wall as Matt grabbed the last name.

"Brittany... You have such an innocence about you that means your nice to everyone" Brittany kissed Matt on the cheek then everyone looked at Mr Schue what to do next but he looked just as unsure as well finally someone spoke up.

"Me and Finn became friends when we were just kids, we were the same we didn't have dads and had mom's who worked a lot so we relied on each other... He was my best friend" Everyone was in stunned silence as Puck spoke, he was rubbing his hands together and refused to look at anyone and kept his head down as he continued "But then his mom started dating Kurt's dad so Finn got friendly with Kurt and started bringing him around more and I had nothing against Kurt. I just hated sharing what me and Finn had, as gay as that sounds. I had this fear that Finn was no longer like me, he had the family we both had always craved and I hated that I mean really hated that! So I pushed him away and the feeling it gave me. I'd been abandoned my dad I wasn't being abandoned my best friend as well so I did it first"

Everyone was in stunned silence some even had their mouths open in shock. Nobody dare move never mind speak. Santana couldn't believe that Puck had said all that and by the looks of it neither could anyone else. Its seemed that nobody spoke for at least five minutes until Puck finally got up from his seat and walked straight out of the room with Finn following closely behind him.

"I think maybe we should just let them talk for a while" Mr Schue told the group as they all stared at the door Finn and Puck had just vacated.

"Is that such a good idea Mr Schue" Kurt asked concerned.

"I think they'll be fine Kurt... A lot has been accomplished in such a short space of time. You all gave compliments based on what you have learnt about each other from this one class and that's a huge thing you might not all think it buts its true and we have over two hours left who knows what else could happen"

Santana stole a quick glance at Rachel and saw she was trying to look like she hadn't been looking as well and Santana couldn't help but hope that Mr Schue was right.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_Jack was once again being held up by the collar of his shirt, pinned against his locker. This had to have been third time this week. He wasn't sure what it was even about this time but he knew to just take it, it would be over soon enough. The jocks usually got bored of the bullying when it was the end of school and unlike Puck and his friends they were worried about a teacher ever seeing them. Jack turned his head quickly when he heard footsteps hoping for once a teacher was coming unfortunately for him it was Santana._

_"What's going on?" Santana asked Jordan who was on the football team with Matt._

_"Caught faggots here checking me out, just reminding him who is boss" Jordan replied slamming Jack into the locker again for good measure._

_"I'm sure your arse is all anyone can look at" Santana replied sarcastically which seemed to go unnoticed by Jordan but not by Jack._

_"Let him go anyway I need him to do my maths homework" Santana shrugged._

_"Why should I?"_

_"Just do as I said Jordan or the razor blades I keep in my hair will find a new home" Without another word Jordan let go of Jack letting him fall to the floor and walked away, Santana watched him leave as Jack picked himself up._

_"I can do the homework now for you if you want" Jack said wanting to stay on Santana's good side after she'd just helped him._

_"Please I have a 4.0 GPA I don't need your help" Santana replied once she saw Jordan had gone._

_"Then why did..."_

_"Like you were checking him out! Please, and I don't like the word faggot"_

_"Well thank you"_

_"Whatever, nobody ever finds out about this okay!"_

_"Okay!" Jack quickly walked away and didn't say anything else to Santana. From that day on Santana was never openly mean to him and he knew it was more to do with her than it was him._

**Hope You Enjoyed :) - Next Up Is Kurt**


	9. Chapter 9 Kurt

**Another Day Another Chapter, Enjoy :D **

**lilmonster18 - I'm glad you like the chapter, thank you for reviewing they really make my day :) Xx**

**Mandy-Twinkletoes - The answer to your question is in this chapter ;) I agree she's awful but I have a theory it's because Rachel reminds her of herself and that eventually you'll see she's pushing her to be better- just my guess. Thank you again for reviewing your always so nice thank you. I remember last time you had SATS simulations, do you know yet how you did? Xx**

**Happy Reading **

_Kurt wiped down his clothes after yet another slushie attack on him that morning. He was so angry because it had stained his new Mark Jacobs shirt that he'd had to beg to his dad to buy him who had only agreed once Kurt promised to clean out the basement (which luckily Finn had helped him with). Kurt gave up on the scrubbing once he knew the stain wasn't coming out and took out his spare shirt that he always kept with him from his bag. Kurt was really having a bad day, he'd had a fight with his boyfriend that morning. Well he said boyfriend he wasn't really sure anymore. Kurt was tired of all the sneaking around he wanted to be able to hold his boyfriends hand down the hall like every straight couple at this school could do but Kurt was starting to feel like that was never going to happen. Kurt was brought out of his thoughts by someone coming into the bathroom, he turned around to see Blaine, the theatre guy, they shared Maths together but had never really spoken. Kurt moved his stuff out of the way to Blaine could get to the sink._

_"You okay?" Blaine asked, nodding his head towards Kurt's ruined shirt._

_"Oh yeah fine, you know the usual idiots at this school" Kurt didn't know what came over him but suddenly he was fighting back the tears, he quickly grabbed a tissue before Blaine would notice_

_"You sure your okay?" Looks like saving any dignity was over for Kurt._

_"I'm just having a bad day"_

_"Don't let those idiots get the better of you" Blaine told him as he passed him another tissue._

_"It's not them... I had a fight with my boyfriend well actually I'm not sure if he's my boyfriend anymore" Kurt wasn't sure why he had told Blaine that, he reasoned he needed someone to talk to. He couldn't talk to Finn because nobody knew about his relationship not even his family._

_"I'm sorry... What happened?"_

_"He's more into a private relationship so private even my brother can't know and I don't know if I'm okay with that anymore" To Kurt's surprise Blaine hugged him and he didn't seem all that bothered that someone could walk in. Kurt hugged him back glad he finally had someone to talk to._

_"He's crazy!" Blaine bluntly stated as he pulled away from Kurt._

_"Ha thank you"_

_"I'm serious Kurt anyone who wouldn't want the world to know your with them is crazy!"_

_"That's really sweet Blaine"_

_"Anytime"_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Your really stupid"

"I know!"

"Like really stupid"

Everyone was listening to the conversation going on between Finn and Puck just outside the doors. Mr Schue hadn't said anything either obviously as eager as them to hear what was being said.

"I mean you've always been this kind of punk arse or whatever but I never cared but then you turned into such an arsehole just because I became friends with Kurt"

"I know it sounds stupid saying it out loud!"

"You were still my best friend that never changed for me even if it did for you"

Everyone continued to listen to the two some even inched their chairs closer to the door to hear better. Kurt realised this was a conversation Puck and Finn had needed for a long time.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you"

"Doesn't really make a difference now"

"I get that I do... Too much has happened"

"Yeah... The only difference you can make now Puck is by starting to change back to the person you once was"

"You really think I can do that? Puck asked sounding a little nervous

"I hope so!" Neither Puck or Finn said anything else as they came back into the class room and sat back down. Nobody said anything, Kurt knew it would just embarrass Puck and Finn more if they knew everyone had heard them making peace - or as much peace as they could for now.

"Okay guys how about we move on to the next question. Its great all that has happened in the last hour even though it might not seem it - so let's continue the way we've been going" Mr Schue suggested as he picked up the next card. "Tell the group a secret... Okay why don't we do this only if your comfortable we've already had a lot of secrets shared so let's just go round the circle Mercedes why don't you go first"

"Why don't you go first Mr Schue" Rachel quipped from her seat in the circle. Kurt noticed she was still holding hands with Finn and he was beaming inside because of it.

"What do you mean?" Mr Schue asked.

"Rachel's right like you've said we've been spilling our guts all day maybe you should offer something up" Matt interjected with a smirk on his face hoping Mr Schue would rise to the challenge.

"Okay guys I suppose your right it's only fair. Let me think... you guys might not know but my wife, Emma the guidance counsellor is pregnant and I'm am so scared I'm going to do something to mess it up"

Nobody said anything after Mr Schue's confession not really feeling like the needed to, who were they but a bunch of kids. Kurt reasoned every father felt that way before their wife gave birth. His dad had once told him he had fainted when his mom had told him she was pregnant.

"I sometimes find it really hard to stick to my religious beliefs it's a struggle for me everyday" Mercedes confessed looking slightly ashamed of herself for even thinking it let alone saying it.

"You're tougher than you think Mercedes" Quinn offered "I wish I hadn't given up on my beliefs when I needed them the most"

Mercedes give Quinn a nod of gratitude trying to ignore the few specks of tears in her eyes.

"I once stole 10 dollars from my mom's purse when she refused to let me buy the new twilight DVD" Everyone laughed at Tina's secret lighting the mood just a little bit "What can I say I don't really have any secrets"

"That's okay Tina, Artie your next" Mr Schue, everyone looked to Artie just as he blurted out his own secret.

"I hate my mother for leaving!" Artie admitted "Like really hate how she could just leave her family after everything that happened"

Artie took of his classes to rub his eyes not wanting to look at anyone after what he'd just said.

"I hate my mother too" Rachel confessed "Nothing to be ashamed of Artie what they did was wrong they left their children, I doesn't make us bad people for feeling that way about them"

Artie looked up to face Rachel, he nodded his head at her. Kurt looked at the two who smiled at each other in mutual understanding. He couldn't imagine how they felt to know their mothers didn't care about them enough to stick around even when things got tough.

"Well you guys already know I'm gay so I guess that would be my secret" Blaine continued seeming a lot more confident to say that now than he did earlier.

"I'm sorry I did that Blaine, I was I am a bitch!" Quinn apologised, she did look ashamed Kurt thought as she couldn't even look Blaine in the eye when she said it.

"Yes you were but it's okay" Blaine looked towards Brittany to show he was finished. Brittany suddenly got up out of her seat and looked around at them all before she spoke.

"I'm a bisexual... I make out with Santana all the time and I think I love her..."

"BRITTANY" Santana screamed at Brittany's confession putting her head in her hands.

"Oh My God!" Tina said what everyone else was thinking. Brittany and Santana had the biggest reputations in school for sleeping with half the guys in there class and know Brittany was telling them she was in love with a girl.

"I'm sorry Santana I had to tell someone" Brittany argued as she sat back down in her seat.

"So you thought you'd out me to a bunch of classmates who are now probably going to tell the whole school" Santana shouted, tears already in her eyes.

"Santana most of the school already know there was something going on especially our friends" Matt tried to calm down the Latino cheerleader. Kurt guessed that probably wasn't true but Matt was obliviously just trying to be a good friend. Suddenly Rachel got up from her seat and leaned over to hug Santana with all the life in her, Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel and cried into her shoulder. Nobody said anything for a few minutes as Santana calmed down.

"I'm sorry Sans but I had to say something it was killing me!" Brittany cried, Rachel pulled away from Santana and went to sit back down. Santana just turned towards Brittany and gave her a slight smile but she couldn't say anything else.

"Nobody here will say anything... Especially after I tell them my secret" Matt began, Kurt could see he was struggling with what he was about to say as if daring himself to do it "I'm the father of Quinn's baby!"

"MATT WHAT THE HELL" Quinn screamed at Matt jumping out of her seat.

"I'm sorry Quinn but Brittany was so brave with what she just did and its time I was as well!"

"I told you it no longer your concern"

"It should have been my concern from the beginning, I should have never been left out in the dark!"

"Okay guys I think you need to talk about this another time, maybe with your parents or the guidance counsellor, let's all try and calm down Quinn sit down" Mr Schue reasoned.

Nobody spoke for a good five minutes all letting the two latest confession wash over them. Even Mr Schue looked lost for words, Kurt reasoned even he didn't think the class would work this well and people would pour out their deepest secrets to people who had been strangers to them just a few hours ago.

"Sam, the night of the party, caught me kissing Brittany. I wasn't sure if he'd seen or not so when I threw myself on him later and he rejected me I just reasoned that he had and I was so angry and scared that he would tell someone. That's why I did what I did, I'm not saying it makes up for it... That's my secret" Santana disclosed, everyone remained silent but all looked to Sam to answer Santana's unspoken question.

"I saw them yeah, that's why when Santana hit on me I knew it wasn't what she really wanted and that why I rejected her"

"And you kept my secret even after what I did to you!" Santana asked astonished. Kurt was as well after the way Santana had acted he wasn't sure he'd be able to bite his tongue. Sam just shrugged his shoulders obviously not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"I think you've heard enough of my secrets" Puck added next

"Mine too" Quinn agreed, giving Matt a look of anger which he seemed not to care about.

"I had a secret relationship at this school with someone" Kurt told them all. He was sure why he'd chosen that particular secret because he knew they would want to know who it was with but Kurt wasn't as brave as Blaine or Brittany or Matt and he just couldn't do it.

"Who with?" Sam asked, and everyone looked at him eagerly awaiting the answer.

"I'm not saying"

"That's only half a secret!" Artie pointed out.

"Well it's all your getting" Kurt looked to Mike for him to go next.

"I'm not sure I even want to go to college I kind of want to go to LA and see if I can make it as a dancer but I know my father would dis-own me for even thinking it" Mike explained Rachel reached over and squeezed Mike's hand.

"I know exactly how that feels my father would have a heart attack if I told him I wanted to be a photographer and travel for a bit before college" Rachel sympathized. Rachel moved back to her seat and Finn continued the discussion

"Guess it's not really a secret since everyone knows but I've had a crush on Rachel for ages so I practically jumped out of my seat when she kissed me earlier" Finn lightly joked but Kurt could see he was a little embarrassed but it seemed to lift some of the tension from the room caused by everyone else's secrets. Kurt caught Rachel giving Finn a cheeky smile as he put his arm on her chair.

"I've already told you by secret" Rachel concluded. Kurt knew she meant the stuff about her parents and it seemed so did everyone else so let it pass.

"I'm sometimes afraid I won't even go to college. My parents can barely afford their rent never mind send me to college..." Sam confided, Rachel reached out and hugged her friend. Nobody else said anything for a while as everyone had finished their secret position of the class. Eventually Matt got up and sat near Quinn hugging her close. Brittany reached out and grabbed Santana's hand squeezing it tight. Blaine and Kurt held hands, they were going through the same thing that only each other could understand. Rachel continued to hug Sam as Mike and Finn nodded towards Puck while Tina, Mercedes and Artie all hugged as well. Most of them had tears in their eyes that were threatening to fall after everything that had been confessed in the last 20 minutes. Nobody moved for another five minutes all being comforted by someone else. This time Mr Schue didn't say anything, he didn't need to everything had already been said.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_Kurt stood at the back of the church under a broken light so he couldn't be seen. There were about 50 people a few which Kurt knew from school so he'd tried his best not to be seen. He'd even lied to Finn and told him he wasn't going and had to dodge him when he saw him arrive with Mike sitting just five rows down from where Kurt was stood. It had been a lovely service all about Jack's short life and as he heard Jack's mom sob from her seat at the front Kurt's heart just broke. This shouldn't have happened, he should have been able to do something, everyone here should have been able to do something to stop this from happening. A million questions had been going round Kurt's head since it happened._

_Why had he done this?_

_Could Kurt have stopped it?_

_What happens now?_

_Kurt remained where he stood long after everyone left the church to go to the graveyard where Jack would be buried. Kurt knew he just wouldn't be able to see that it would make this all too real. After another 20 minutes Kurt lit a candle at the back of the church for Jack just like everyone else._

_"I'm so sorry Jack I wish I could have done more!" Kurt finally succumb to his feelings and fell on one of the pews and just cried and cried. He stayed like this until he finally heard footsteps coming from behind him. Kurt turned around to see Finn standing behind him._

_"How'd you know I was here?" Kurt asked as Finn handed him a tissue off the nearby table._

_"I saw you when I came in earlier, you suck at hiding" Finn tried to joke, Kurt got up and faced his brother maybe not by blood but by bond._

_"You think you could just drive me home?" Finn just nodded his head and wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders and took him out to the car. That's what Kurt loved about Finn he never asked questions when he knew Kurt didn't want to answer he was just there and that's all Kurt needed right now._

**Hope You Enjoyed - Next Up Is Jack**


	10. Chapter 10 Jack

**Hey Guys :) - This is the second to last chapter so I hope you enjoy Xx**

**MaddeTheLover - Here's more :D**

**lilmonster18 - Thank you for your Review I hope you enjoy the chapter**

**FinchelFan728 - thank you, not long left :)**

**Mandy-twinkletoes - I hope so too, she seemed better in the Brittany 2.0 episode. I'm glad your liked the chapter and the surprises in it I didn't want anything to be to oblivious although I didn't want Santana with anyone other than Brittany. Congrats on your SATS I'm from England so we never had them just GSCE's and A Levels and then my Uni Degree so I can sympathise with you they are AWFUL! Here's the new update hope you enjoy and then only one chapter left. Thank you again for reviewing :) Xx**

**Happy Reading Xx**

_Jack had no idea what do! He really had no idea. His father would go insane and then no doubt take it out on his mother and Jack couldn't have that, he wouldn't watch his mother be hurt because of him anymore._  
_Jack had had to watch for months, as his dad hurt his mother, blaming her for what his son had become._  
_Jack's father was the Ohio Senate and was up for re-election which meant the whole family were under scrutiny. Which is how the tape had come in to Jack's possession. As he watched it again he was becoming more and more terrified. Someone from the his dad's opposition's office had sent him a tape of him and his ex-boyfriend kissing with the threat that if his father didn't step down the tape would go viral. Jack hadn't told his family yet and he wasn't sure he ever would. He couldn't turn to his ex because he didn't want to worry him. He had nobody to talk to and he could really use a friend right now. But he didn't have any friends he had no one._

_"I told you! It's part of the election we are all going just make sure the Homo upstairs is on his best behaviour!" Jack heard his father shouting at his mother downstairs. The homo he was referring to was Jack and it made him feel physically sick and ashamed at his father and at himself._

_Jack curled up on his bed and sobbed, turning the music up on his stereo so nobody would hear. He had never felt so alone. His own father didn't understand him and neither did anyone at school. Someone had understood him but he blown that because he just wasn't strong enough._

_An hour later he heard both his parents leave, his brother wouldn't be home for another hour. As he looked around his room he was consumed with all different emotions hate at his father, shame he couldn't help his mother and depression at what had happened with his ex and what would happen if that tape went viral, his father who stood for traditional values would hate him forever. Jack knew what he had to do._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Of course he should be mad she left him for three months" Tina argued

"She did it to protect their daughter" Blaine injected

"He's an FBI agent, she wanted to make sure he'd still be able to help from the inside" Rachel pointed out.

"I've always liked the dead bodies on that show they always looked so real" Matt enthused.

"And that Angela chick is fineeee!" Puck proclaimed

"Okay guys that's enough we have one last question to get through" Mr Schue told the group, the last question had asked them to find something in common and when they did, they had spent the last 10 minutes talking about Bones that had had a new episode air the night before.

"Okay guys the last question of today is what have you learnt from this class. Will go around the circle again. None of you have to say why, we're just going to listen... Mercedes you first.." Mr Schue explained to the group for the last time.

"I've learnt never to judge what someone else has been through" Mercedes told them sending a quick glance in Quinn's direction. Mercedes had her faith and she knew what she believed but she also knew that didn't mean she could pass judgement at others. Quinn gave her a sad smile as Tina spoke.

"I've learnt that you can share classes with someone for years and never really know them" Tina added. Tina really meant the likes of Rachel, Santana, Puck and Quinn who had always wanted the school to see them a certain way even if that wasn't truly who they were. In a way it's what they all do to fit in to something or place.

"There's always someone worse off and you should appreciate what you have in life while you have" Artie answered. He had never been bitter about what happened to him but he learnt today that some people can be and that that can stop you from doing great things.

"I learnt how to be brave!" Blaine stated. He would never have dreamed of coming out to a room full of strangers but when it happened for him he saw how understanding people can be.

"To always be who you are even when people don't like it. Especially then!" Kurt smirked. He'd been through a lot but today, with these people, had shown him that so had others and they still hadn't changed who they were.

"I've learnt that if other people can be as brave as announce to a room full of strangers about their sexuality I should be able to be brave enough to tell me father where I want to go to college" Mike said next, it was time that he was honest with his parents about his true passion in life no matter what the consequences were.

"I've learnt I need to stick up for myself more and what's important to me" Finn had been a shy loner at the beginning of the day and now he had kissed his long time crush and finally stood up to Puck and he couldn't believe it, maybe he'd always had it in him but this class had finally let it out.

"I learnt that Finn's a great kisser" Rachel joked, she had learnt more she knew that and so did a few others but Rachel would always be wary of what she would reveal to people and she believed she'd done enough of that today. She kissed the blush on Finn's cheeks as Sam went next.

"While she can be terribly annoying and speaks before she thinks I realised today how lucky I am to have Rachel as my best friend" Sam smiled at Rachel sincerely, a few tears went to Rachel eyes as she hugged Sam. Today had made Sam realise what Rachel had given up when she had helped him last year. Rachel continued to hug Sam as Brittany went next.

"I learnt that everyone has magic inside them even when they don't believe it" Brittany smiled at everyone else in the circle. People may think that Brittany was childish but the people in this room could see the magic in her too as she tried to make everything just a little bit better.

"I've seen that good people are capable of forgiveness even when the person doesn't deserve it" Santana looked towards Sam as she said her words. She couldn't believe that Sam had kept her secret after what she had done to him and that in some way he had forgiven him for it.

"I've learnt that I'm a father" Matt said solemnly, he wasn't sure what else to say and how e was remaining so calm after what he had learnt today and neither could anyone else.

"I've learnt you don't always have to do things alone, you should let people in so they can help" Quinn said, everyone knew she was talking about Matt and that she shouldn't have kept in the dark about what had happened. Quinn was now hoping she could change that.

"I guess this class has showed me that even though people do bad things there not bad people and if their willing to people can be good again" Everyone knew Puck was obliviously talking about himself and his hope that he would be able to right the wrongs he'd done to everyone especially Finn.

"Okay I guess it's only fair that I say what I've learnt as well" Mr Schue started "I learnt great things about all of you these past few hours but I've also learnt that anybody is capable of change, forgiveness, growth, strength and closure and even when it seems all is lost if other people are willing to help someone can always find their way back" Everyone smiled at Mr Schue words, he was talking about them all and everything they had done today.

"Also Mr Schue you have nothing to worry about your going to be a great father, I know bad fathers and your not one of them" Rachel informed Mr Schue as everyone else nodded in agreement.

Nobody said anything for a few minutes, all contemplating everything that had gone on between them all over the last few hours. So much had changed and there was still so much that had to or could change and happen.  
They didn't know what to do next, where they allowed to leave and get on with the rest of their lives, did they want to?

"You all should be so proud of yourselves with today. In my wildest dreams I didn't think this class would go the way it had, you guys still have a long way to go if you want to but you're on the right track.  
What happened to Jack was a horrible tragedy but if things can change at this school then something good can come from it. Even if it's just between the 14 of you that's a magical thing and you should all believe that"

Most of the room were fighting back the tears. This had been one of the best as well as strangest classes they had ever had.

"Does anyone have anything to say?" Mr Schue asked after another few minutes of silence.

"Sorry" almost instantly all of them said in union. Wither it was for a mistake they had made in the past, how they had treated a friend, keeping someone in the dark, judging someone before they knew them or for how some of them treat Jack. In a way they were all sorry for something.

"We should do something for Jack" Kurt announced. Everyone nodded their head in agreement and Matt suddenly got an idea.

"Any one have a pen?"

15 minutes later everyone was stood up facing the white board where Matt had draw a beautiful picture of Jack in the middle, Rachel had printed some photos she had of him on her blog and stuck them around the edge and Puck had wrote the words 'We're sorry' at the top. They had put the table from the middle near the board and filled it with 15 candles, which they had each lit, that Mr Schue had took from the teachers' lounge that had been confiscated. Nobody said anything as they all continued to stare at the mini shrine they had done. Eventually one by one they all grabbed they things and left the room, nothing more needing to be said as the candles continued to glow.

Rachel was the last to leave as she put her Laptop away she saw Kurt come back into the room. She saw this as her chance she had to ask him and maybe in some way she could help him. Kurt was again looking at the photographs as Rachel walked over.

"It was Jack wasn't it, your secret boyfriend?" Rachel asked cautionously

"What makes you think that" Kurt asked his own question not taking his eyes of the drawing.

"I caught you guys kissing once on my camera, Jack heard and asked me about it, I promised him I wouldn't put it on my blog"

"He told me you hadn't seen who it was"

"Maybe he didn't want you to worry" Rachel offered.

"No its because he knew I knew someone else knew about us I'd want to tell other people" Kurt told her sounding just a little bit bitter.

"Is that why you guys broke up because you wanted people to know and he didn't" Rachel asked, she reached over and squeezed Kurt's hand seeing the tears form in this eyes.

"Yeah... Two days before he killed himself" Kurt told her as the tears fell forming a little puddle on Kurt's shirt. Rachel grabbed a tissue and wiped his eyes for him.

"This was not your fault Kurt" Rachel demanded making him face her not the picture. "You had no idea this could happen. It's not your fault you wanted to walk these halls with the person you loved"

"Thank you Rachel... I've never told anyone before..."

"Your secrets safe with me" The two quickly hugged and made their way out of the class room where Finn was waiting.

"You okay Kurt?" Finn asked the concern clear on his face.

"I'm fine" Kurt smiled and left the two alone as they walked to the car park.

"Well today's been eventful" Finn stated as they got to Rachel's car where Sam was awaiting a bit away for a lift home.  
"Its sure has!" Rachel smiled and leaned up to give Finn a quick kiss. She couldn't believe how much had changed in just a school day but Rachel wasn't going to complain she was very happy about it.

"Do you need a ride home" she asked him when the normal colour returned to his cheeks.

"No that's okay I have my truck and I want to make sure Kurt is okay"

"You're a good brother Finn" Rachel stated, she opened the car so Sam could get in even though she didn't want to leave.

"I hope we can talk tomorrow about our date and that" Finn asked suddenly becoming all nervous again.

"I'm looking forward to it"

"Hey Matt wait up" Quinn yelled as she caught up to Matt as he made his way to his car.

"Yeah Quinn!" Matt still didn't know how he felt about everything he had a lot to think though and he had no clue where to start.

" I just want to say how sorry am I again, I should have never left you out I really did think I was doing the right thing"

"I know you did Quinn"

"Maybe we could talk about things... I mean I have a relationship with Beth maybe we could find a way for you too as well"

"I'd like that Quinn" they had a lot to figure out and a lot to talk about but if both were willing to try Matt hoped it would be able to work.

"How about now?" Quinn asked, Matt just smiled as he grabbed Quinn's hand and walked her to his car.

"Hey Tina Mercedes wait up" Artie shouted as he wheeled over to the two who were going to their separate cars.

"I was thinking after everything we've all done today, we should do something to celebrate" Artie suggested to the two. If all Artie took from this whole experience was two new friends then he'd be very happy with that and he had a feeling so would Tina and Mercedes who he knew just like himself spent most of their time alone.

"I think that's a great idea" Tina smiled at Artie.

"Me too!"

"You okay Kurt?" Blaine asked as he saw him leaning against Finn's truck wiping his eyes.

"Yeah fine, just waiting for Finn to stop drooling over Rachel" Kurt tried to joke but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"He looks pretty smitten" Blaine smiled as he watched Rachel kiss Finn before getting in her car.

"Yeah I'm happy for him, he deserves it"

"So Kurt I was hoping... If you want... To have coffee sometimes" Blaine suddenly got nervous and was looking at his shoes instead of Kurt. Kurt realised this was probably the first time Blaine had but himself out there and Kurt remembered all too well what that was like.

"I'd like Blaine"

"So how mad are you at me?" Brittany asked Santana as they walked home together.

"Really mad! But I get it Britt, you just wanted to be honest"

"I did everyone else was so I figured I should as well"

"I know Britt I get it, I just hope you know that it's going to take me some time to be as brave as you especially with my parents" Santana informed Brittany, who just nodded her head. They had stopped in the street and Brittany reached over and hugged Santana as tightly as she could.

It would take some time for Santana to be comfortable with all this. She didn't even know if she'd ever be able to be fully honest with her parents but she was starting to believe Brittany was worth it.

"I love you Sans"

"I love you Britt"

"So you certainly enjoyed today's class" Sam joked, Rachel was driving him home as he couldn't be bothered riding his bike.

"I guess I did" Rachel said, Sam knew it would take Rachel a while to tell him how she was feeling but that she would eventually.

"You know today has made me realise how much I love being your friend as well" Rachel told Sam, in way responding to what Sam had said in the choir room "and even if you say no I'm going to do everything I can to help you get to college, even if that means paying for it as well"

"Rachel..." Sam started

"No Sam you deserve something great, my grandma left me some money I get when I'm 18 and I'm going to give you want you need for college wither you like it or not"

"I suppose I should know by now your going to get your own way" Sam smirked deciding to end the conversation for now. Hopefully Sam would get a scholarship and they wouldn't have to have this talk again.

"I love you Rachie"

"I love you too Sammie"

"You know I hate Sammie"

"You know I hate Rachie"

"FINN THERES SOMEONE AT THE DOOR" Finn's mom shouted up to his room where Finn was doing his homework. Once by the door Finn was surprised to see Puck looking very nervous by the front door. Finn knew his mom knew who this was but was have the good graces not to say anything.

"Hey Finn I was hoping we could talk" Finn shot a quick look at his mom, who he knew wouldn't want Puck in the house so Finn motioned to the bench in the garden and both teenagers sat down as Finn's mom closed the door.

"So what's up?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, today really got me thinking and I want to change, especially how I treated you" Puck admitted, he was looking straight ahead and was rubbing his hand together. Finn had never seen him like this before.

"I appreciate that Puck, I'm not sure how I can help with that but I really hope you can"

"I don't except you to help I just think you should know things are going to change"

"I hope so" neither boy said anything as they both looked out at Finn's street where they used to play as kids. Finn was aware his mom and probably Kurt and Kurt's dad were watching from the window but Finn didn't look back he knew he'd no doubt tell them later.

"You kicking my arse in the choir room may have been the best thing that happened"

"Miss Rachel, Door!" Rose declared, Rachel walked through from the library to see a nervous looking Santana at the door.

"Santana! Hi" Rose let Santana in and took her coat.

"You girls want a drink?" Rose asked, both girls just shook their head so she left them alone. Rachel motioned for Santana to follow back into the library were Rachel had been working on her blog.

"So what's up Santana?" Rachel asked as she closed the door and took a seat across from Santana on the leather armchairs.

"I wanted to talk about today, I know I messed up and that you might never forgive me but I wanted you to know how sorry I was"

"I know you are Santana"

"I'm glad!"

"Its doesn't change the past but maybe just maybe it could change the future" Santana just smiled at Rachel very happy at Rachel's words and the hope they gave her, maybe they would be able to have a friendship again.

"I'm so glad Rachel"

"I guess you could say I am too"

The Next day at lunch Sam and Rachel were sat together talking about Santana coming to Rachel's last night when Finn, Mike, Kurt and Blaine came over to them.

"Hey guys mind if we sit?" Finn asked smiling at Rachel who earnestly nodded her head, Finn sat down next to her and Rachel gave him a quick kiss which made Finn blush. There were talking for a few minutes when Artie, Mercedes and Tina came over.

"We were thinking we should start as we mean to go on" Artie explained as Sam motioned his hand for them to sit down as well. Quinn and Matt, who were holding hands, were next asking if they could join. Then came Brittany and Santana who seemed very nervous until Rachel said they should sit down. Lastly Puck sat down next to Finn, none of them said anything and silently ate their lunches. Eventually Artie spoke up

"I watched Bones again last night Rachel you were so right about Brennan"

"Yeah I did and I saw what you meant about Agent Flynn picking up the flower at the end that was strange"

"You guys focus too much on that I told Angela is hot" And that how the group spent all of lunch and every lunch after that.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_Once the funeral was over and everything had settled down with the press, Jack's father stepped down as the Ohio Senate and the family moved out of Lima. A few months later Jack's mother left his father and took his brother afar away from him as possible. She blamed him for her son's death and she would never forgive him for it._

_Jack's death should have never happened and that's why she had made sure McKinley did something to change so that what happened to her son never happened to anyone else's son or daughter._

_One thing Jack's mom could take from it was that one class had changed things and that 14 people would never forget her son and they would never be the same again._


	11. Chapter 11 The End

**Hey Guys - Last Chapter :( thank you to everyone who had taken the time to read and review my story. I hope you've all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Thank you once again.**

**lilmonster18 - it wasn't the last chapter but I'm glad you enjoyed it :) thank you for your reviews throughout this story Xx**

**FinchelFan728 - Thank You :) Xx**

**Mandy-twinkletoes - I'm glad you have enjoyed reading this story it has certainly been a challenge for me. I do have a few ideas nothing concrete yet but something will be up soon. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and hope you like the ending as well. I will have my fingers crossed for the whole year for you :D once again thank you for your reviews they always make my day Xx**

**For the last time Happy Reading Xx**

"I can't do this!"

"Yes you can!"

"Nope can't"

"Yes you can!"

Finn dragged Rachel away from where their son was sleeping soundly in the travel cot in Finn's old room. They were staying with Finn's mom and Burt while they were in Lima for the weekend and Carol had been delighted at the chance to spoil her first grandson and was trying to usher Finn and Rachel out the door so she could start.

"Come on babe, we deserve a night out" Finn tried to reason with his ever emotional wife. Tonight was the night of their 10 year reunion and the whole group were going to be there. They had not been together in over 4 months when Henry Christopher Hudson had been born so Finn was eager to go and so was Rachel until it came time for her to leave her son behind.

"I know, but what if something happens? What if he wakes up and needs feeding?"

"Then my mom will feed him, she knows what she's doing she had done it before, now let's go everyone will be waiting" Finn and Rachel lightly kissed their son and Finn gently pulled Rachel out of the room, said goodbye to his mom and went towards the door as they set off to their old high school.

A lot had changed in 10 years, just like he had said in that eventful class Finn joined the army after high school. Rachel wasn't happy about it but had understood his need to do it. Finn had loved it and had been in the Special Operations regiment of the United States Army for 10 years and had even been promoted to a 2 bar captain but after the birth of their son he had decided he needed to be home and had retired just a month before Rachel was due. The couple were living in New York where Rachel had her studio, she also shoot for very prestigious magazines like Vogue and GQ. Her father had not been happy about Rachel's choice to travel the world instead of going to college and had effetely cut her off luckily Rachel used her grandmothers money to set up her studio when she had got back. However with the birth of Henry he father had come back in the picture to make sure his grandson was being raised with everything he needed and sent Rachel checks every month, checks she had never cashed and was saving for Henry to use himself when he was 18.

To everyone's surprise Puck had also joined the army with Finn after school and had been his second in command. Puck now had Finn's job, he was sad to not be working with his friend anymore but happy at the opportunity to prove himself. Puck had stuck to his word that day in the classroom and had done his best to right the wrongs he had done and now him and Finn were closer than ever he was also a great uncle to Henry.

Another happy uncle was Sam, who had managed to get a scholarship after college at Penn State for swimming and had played in the 2012 Olympics in the UK and the 2016 Olympics in EN and had picked up the silver and gold respectively in swimming and had become a bit of a national hero with it. His parents and Rachel had been so proud of him and were at every competition he had. Sam was now able to provide for his family which made him just as prod as the medals did

Unlike Finn and Rachel, Kurt and Blaine had taken their time in their relationship. Kurt didn't want to be hurt again and Blaine needed to grow for himself first. But they became great friends and once they had graduated college they had both moved to New York when they had gotten their dream jobs and realised the only thing missing was each other, the couple had now been together 5 years and were very happy indeed.

Another happy couple were Brittany and Santana, who had also been together since that class. It had been a secret to everyone but a select few for a while and even to this day Santana had never out right told her family the truth about her. They just pretended it was normal that Santana always brought her 'friend' Brittany to family parties and that they had lived together without boyfriends for 4 years.

Mike had surprised himself by moving to LA after graduation instead of going to college. He had dead end job after dead job while trying to make it as a dancer. He managed to get on a lot of music videos and once he saved enough money he opened his own studio and he now choreographed a lot of music videos in LA and was becoming very well known in the industry.

Everyone else in there group were happy as well. Artie, Mercedes and Tina were all married to people they had meet in college, while Sam, Mike and Puck were all still single. Matt and Quinn were also married, Quinn's mom was still raising Beth but the couple saw her as often as they could. What had happened had bonded them for life and made them all the more stronger.

It had been 10 years of changes but the one thing that hadn't changed was the bond the group had formed that day.

Finn pulled up into the McKinley Car park and they made their way inside towards the gym were the reunion was taking place. Once Finn and Rachel got inside they saw they were the last to arrive and all their friends and their spouses were crammed together on one of the table in the back of the room. As soon as Finn and Rachel got to the table they were bombarded with hello's and questions about Henry.

"Do you have some more pictures of my gorgeous nephew" Santana enthused, Rachel had always loved taking pictures and her new inspiration was her son so she always had new ones to show off. She quickly took out the pictures and passed them round. Finn handed her a drink as everyone awwww'd and ohhhhh'd over their son. They were the first to have a child so he got a lot of attention, which as Rachel's child he loved.

"He looks more like Finn everyday" Mike pointed out as he passed the photo's to Artie's wife.

"He looks so cool in that leather jacket I brought him" Puck said as he looked at the photo of a sleeping Henry wearing this little leather jacket and mini rolling stones t-shirt Puck had bought him.

The group talked, danced and drank for another two hours enjoying each other's company and catching up with other former students. Just as things were winding down Kurt decided it was time.

"You guys ready?" Kurt asked, the group just nodded their heads in agreement. Artie, Tina and Mercedes told their spouses where they were going and everyone walked to the choir room.

Once there Kurt took out the picture Matt had drawn 10 years ago and the pictures Rachel had taken and stuck them in the same place they had been the last time the group had been in this room. Blaine and Finn moved the table towards the white board as Mercedes lit the candles. Everyone stood around once it had finished and looked towards Jack. The last time they had done this was the day of graduation as a way to remember Jack and all that had happened between them.

"Does anyone want to say anything" Sam asked, nobody responded all just staring at the picture. Quinn and Matt were holding hands, Artie, Tina and Mercedes were all hugging, Finn had his arms wrapped around Rachel as she leaned in to him and everyone else were lost in their own thoughts. Rachel reached over to squeeze Kurt's hand who had tears on his eyes. He would never forget Jack and always got emotional when they did this.

Finn looked around at his friends all lost in there thought and memories of Jack. He couldn't believe how much had changed in 10 years and how much had come about because of that one class. They would never forget Jack and what had happened because of his tragic death. A lot had changed but the one thing that hadn't was the bond that had formed between them. That would be there forever.

THE END


End file.
